


The Fucking Dark Twin Stories

by 3RDT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RDT/pseuds/3RDT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jodidos Wincest de ratos perdidos, eso es lo que vais a encontrar aquí, si no te gusta, lee otra cosa.<br/>Shot 1: "The Whole Fucking Night" (Post 8x09)<br/>Shot 2: "Dungeons and Fucking Dumbass" (8x22)<br/>Shot 3: "Give Me the Fucking Flask" (Post 7x13)<br/>Shot 4: "A fucking B-day" (Post 9x11, AU)<br/>Shot 5: "My fucking Valentine" (Entre el 9x15 y el 9x16)<br/>Shot 6: "You, Me and Your Fucking Coulrophobia" (Post 7x14)<br/>Shot 7: "Home, fucking home" (Post 10x04)<br/>Shot 8: "Our Fucking First Time" (Preseries, Stanford Era)<br/>Shot 9: "Our Fucking Mess" (Post Season 10)<br/>Shot 10: "Fucking Viagra, Dude" (Post 11x11)<br/>Shot 11: "The fucking dead guy robe" (Post 11x18)<br/>Shot 12: "That's my fucking shampoo" (12x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Whole Fucking Night

**Author's Note:**

> El primer capítulo/cuento/historia ocurre entre los capítulos 8x09 y 8x10, pero Chuck seguro que tenía reparos para contarlo en sus libros...

  
  
  
** Reconciliation (The Whole Fucking Night) **   
  
  
Sam Winchester apagó el teléfono lleno de rabia. No había manera de que el ceporro de su hermano hiciera una a derechas. Estaba harto. Harto de creer que el mayor maduraría y sería capaz de ser razonable por una puñetera vez en su vida o vidas o…  
  
Se bebió lo que quedaba de su copa de un trago antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Amelia. Esa era otra, ¿Cómo narices se había liado con ella hasta el punto de olvidarse hasta de quién era? Pero la veterinaria no tenía la culpa de que Samuel Winchester fuera un imbécil, se razonó a sí mismo.  
  
Prefirió quedar como un estúpido que necesitaba saber si estaba bien a contar el auténtico motivo por el que estaba allí. Afortunadamente ella era feliz con su resucitado marido “y mi perro”  
  
Esta vez no se lo pondría nada fácil al capullo de Dean. Tenía trabajo que hacer, pero podía hacerlo sin su hermano. No volvería a trabajar con él, prefería reunirse con Garth y los Tran o trabajar en solitario antes de volver a confiar en él.  
  
Unas semanas más tarde el mayor se presentó en la puerta de su habitación de un motel cualquiera de un estado cualquiera. Se la cerró en las narices. Pero Dean insistió en que no se iría si no hablaba con él primero.  
  
Sam lo fulminó con la mirada dejándole entrar “Tienes cinco minutos”. Pero no quería escucharle porque sabía lo que ocurriría si lo hacía. Todo lo que quería hacer era golpearlo por usar un truco tan sucio para impedir que matara al maldito vampiro. Cómo odiaba a Benny y esa confianza ciega que su hermano había puesto en él.  
  
Dean se sentó en una de las sillas y Sam siguió de pie, dándole a entender que los cinco minutos iban en serio. El más joven se cruzó de brazos y examinó al hombre sentado frente a él. La mirada suplicante del mayor se alzó provocándole un atisbo de compasión, pero no cedería, no aunque Dean pareciera arrepentido. Afortunadamente la chulería de su hermano siempre jugaba en contra del pecoso.  
  
\- Hice lo que debía hacer para apartarte del peligro Sam.  
\- Pues con Martin no funcionó  
\- Le avisé, le dije que el trabajo estaba acabado y que habíamos matado al vampiro que se había cargado a esa gente – los ojos rasgados del más alto se entrecerraron furiosos pero permitió que Dean continuara con su explicación – no se conformó, amenazó a la tataranieta de Benny para obligarle a volver, tenía que cuidar de ella.  
\- ¿Quién te ha contado esa historia? ¿Benny?  
\- No, Elizabeth, es descendiente de sangre, pero ni siquiera sabía que tenía un antepasado vampiro. Puedes llamarla Samm… - Dean se mordió los labios cuando el menor se dio la vuelta para mirar el reloj  
\- Tendrás que darte prisa en contar tu historia, sólo te quedan tres minutos  
\- No podía dejar que mataras un inocente o que Benny te matara a ti ¿Es tan difícil de entender? – gimió su hermano levantándose para cogerlo de la manga de la camisa  
\- No, eso lo entiendo muy bien, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo coño puedes defender a un vampiro Dean? Ese tipo es un asesino, no puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no tiene las manos llenas de sangre.  
\- Yo también tengo las manos llenas de sangre y él luchó a mi lado para salir del Purgatorio Sam, le debo mi maldita vida y mientras siga respetando a las personas no lo cazaré – explicó el mayor totalmente calmado  
\- No puedes compararte con él, no lo hagas Dean – había intentado permanecer frío para echarle de la habitación en cuanto pasaran los cinco minutos, pues bien, iban por más de siete y agarró al mayor por los hombros totalmente exasperado – tú eres un cazador y matas monstruos para salvar a la gente, él es un monstruo y ha matado a Martin  
\- En defensa propia  
\- Los cinco minutos pasaron ya, vete  
\- Sammy  
\- Vete  
\- ¿Qué te hubiera hecho feliz? ¿Qué me hubiera quedado allí para siempre? – la rabia brotó torrencialmente de los verdes ojos del cazador - ¡Ojalá! ¡Debí quedarme allí dejando que todas esas cosas me cazaran! ¡Debí dejar que me mataran! ¡Así no habría vuelto para destruir tu maravillosa “Vida Normal”!  
\- ¿Qué? – ese torrente de decepción y dolor sorprendió a Sam, ¿Realmente su hermano creía que podía preferirlo muerto?  
\- Tranquilo, no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino – consiguió dominarse el mayor arrepentido por lo que creía una muestra de debilidad.  
  
Sam contempló boquiabierto como su hermano se dirigía a la puerta. Mierda, no podía seguir manteniendo su cabreo mientras Dean creyera que hubiera preferido que siguiera muerto. Automáticamente lo siguió y sujetó la puerta antes de que saliera de la habitación.  
  
\- Espera – susurró – ahora eres tú quien tiene que escucharme  
  
Dean apoyó la frente en la puerta, derrotado dejó que lo condujera a una de las eternas camas gemelas que siempre había en cada habitación en la que se habían alojado. Sam hizo a su hermano que se sentara y a su vez, tomó asiento frente a él en la otra cama. Habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo tragándose sus miedos por suposiciones que estaban demostrando ser absurdas, era hora de dejar salir la verdad.  
  
\- Aquella noche en Sucrocorp yo no tenía manera de saber qué había ocurrido Dean, fue el peor día de mi vida. Peor que cuando fuiste al infierno porque entonces, aunque no supiera cómo sacarte, sabía dónde estabas y podía destrozarme vivo buscándote.  
\- Sam…  
\- Déjame seguir – necesitaba decirle todo, y era ahora o nunca – por lo que yo sabía estabas muerto, y no tenía a nadie Dean, a nadie que me indicara por dónde empezar a buscar, ni Bobby, ni Castiel… Nadie  
  
Recordó esas horas terribles, hubiera aceptado la ayuda hasta de Meg, si a la demonio no se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y de repente sólo quería correr, huir, desaparecer. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar.  
  
\- Ya no me importaba nada Dean – suspiró - ¿Creías que podría vivir sin ti y no perderme en el camino? Ni siquiera sabía ya quién era. Tiré los móviles porque me importaba una mierda todo. Lamento por lo que ha tenido que pasar ese crío pero entonces me daba igual. ¿Creías que había conseguido rehacer mi vida? Pues te equivocas, ¡cómo te equivocas!  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
\- Porque estabas demasiado ocupado culpándome por no buscarte y pendiente de tu nuevo “hermano”, ese que nunca te ha dejado tirado – recriminó a su vez, inevitablemente.  
\- Eres un idiota  
\- Dean…  
\- Y yo también pero eso no quita que seas un idiota – replicó su hermano pasándose una mano por la cara como si quisiera borrar todo el dolor que cargaba consigo – intentaba llegar a ti de alguna manera y sólo encontraba tus ganas de dejar el trabajo… de dejarme… ¿Sabes cómo conseguí sobrevivir hasta que encontré a Benny? Obligándome a luchar usando la estúpida idea de que me necesitabas…  
\- Y te necesitaba.  
  
Dean suspiró con los hombros hundidos y la mirada atormentada. Era suficiente para Sam, puede que le hubiera hecho una fea jugarreta pero ni de lejos había sido tan terrible como el pecoso creía.  
  
\- Y te necesito – murmuró arrodillándose frente a él – te he necesitado cada segundo, sólo quería comprender…  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Cómo me habías sustituido por un vampiro – dejó salir inconscientemente.  
  
Sam Winchester sintió que su corazón se aligeraba al ver la expresión alucinada del mayor. Cómo el asombro más absoluto dio paso a una exagerada mueca de asco ante el significado de lo que acababa de decir.  
  
\- Se te ha ido la pinza tío.  
\- Dean, sólo hablas de él, sólo dices que es el único que no te ha defraudado nunca ¿qué quieres que piense? Lo de Castiel podía entenderlo pero Benny…  
\- ¿CASTIEL? – Dean se puso rojo de ira, hacía mucho tiempo que Sam no había visto a su hermano realmente furioso - ¿Crees que YO y CASTIEL?  
  
“Pues vale, cabréate lo que quieras pero ahora mismo me has hecho feliz, hermano” Pensó el joven cazador al ver cómo Dean se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación gesticulando a medias entre decepcionado y sorprendido.  
  
\- ¿En serio creías que iba a estar con Cass y contigo al mismo tiempo, Sammy? – la decepción había ganado la partida - ¿Eso piensas de mí?  
\- Yo…  
\- Nunca Sam, la única persona que ha habido en mi vida aparte de ti ha sido Lisa y sólo porque…  
\- Dean, ¿Cass sabe esto?  
\- Cass y yo sólo somos amigos, Sam, SO-LO, nada de lo que tú piensas. Igual que Benny o que Bobby o que Garth.  
\- ¿Desde qué te fuiste no…?  
\- ¡SAMMY! – rugió el pecoso - ¡NO! ¿VALE? ¡NADA!  
  
Durante unos segundos se miraron, frente a frente, como depredadores que acaban de encontrar a la presa perfecta. De repente Dean se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndole las solapas de la camisa para besarle brutalmente.  
  
\- ¿Polvo de reconciliación? – Preguntó Sam usando todas sus fuerzas para separarlo unos milímetros  
\- Lo que quieras – gimió Dean abrazándose a él de tal manera que cayeron enredados sobre una de las camas.  
  
Sam luchó para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa a través del abrazo desesperado del pecoso. “Pues sí que está necesitado” pensó mientras sentía las febriles manos del mayor recorrer su cuerpo como si fuera su última oportunidad de hacerlo y tuviera el tiempo cronometrado.  
  
\- Calma Dean – susurró cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos – no me voy a ir.  
  
El mayor se relajó y permitió que acabara de desnudarse. Sam sonrió divertido ante la adoración de su hermano que ahora no se atrevía a tocarle. Le cogió una mano y la llevó a su culo acariciándose con ella. Dean parecía ido, tragó saliva y con la otra mano lo cogió por la cintura y escondió el rostro en el rizado vello castaño de su ingle. Estaba temblando.  
  
\- Desnúdate.  
  
Dean Winchester no suele obedecer a ciegas a nadie. Solo a Sam y sólo en contadas ocasiones. Ahora no tenía voluntad propia. Se desnudó a toda prisa, torpemente, la ansiedad dirigía sus gestos y alimentaba el deseo del menor.  
  
\- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Dean? Sigues siendo condenadamente perfecto.  
\- Te necesito – jadeó salvajemente  
\- Lo sé, yo también – dijo siguiendo con un dedo el rastro de una cicatriz que no había visto antes – esta es nueva.  
\- Tengo algunas más – sonrió incómodo sin querer hablar del purgatorio por no reabrir la discusión.  
\- ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu regreso triunfal? – el castaño encontró otra más en el nacimiento del pelo, le dio la vuelta y parpadeó preocupado – no me habías enseñado esto.  
  
Dean se envaró mientras le acariciaba las cicatrices de la espalda. Algunas de quemaduras y otras de profundos cortes que contaban una historia de violencia y tortura de la que el mayor no había hablado.  
  
\- Esto no son sólo marcas de lucha Dean.  
\- No.  
\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
\- Sammy, por favor, este no es el momento – gimió frustrado apretando los puños a los costados.  
\- Después entonces – dijo atrayéndolo sin dejar que se girara – tranquilo, soy yo.  
  
Tenso como la cuerda de un violín, el pecoso permitió que el más joven rodeara su cintura con los brazos y le besara el cuello. Suspiró dejando ir algo de tensión cuando una de las manos viajó por su estómago hasta la ingle, acunando sus testículos.  
  
\- No me has respondido aún – susurró Sam en su oído - ¿Quieres ser mío o prefieres hacerme tuyo?  
\- No lo sé – jadeó roncamente – lo que quieras Sammy.  
  
El castaño siguió acariciándole con una mano, mientras lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo con la otra. Lentamente, se acercó a una de las camas y Dean sintió que sus rodillas se volvían de gelatina cuando le dio la vuelta besándole con un ansia comparable tan solo a la que él padecía.  
  
\- Soñé con esto Dean, soñé que volvías y que me dejabas follarte como antes, que te entregabas a mí como antes.  
\- Si ese es tu sueño, entonces… eso es lo que quiero Sammy – dijo tan bajito que el menor creyó que lo había imaginado.  
\- No quiero que parezca un castigo – Musitó Sam, frente contra frente, avasallándole con su tamaño, rodeándole por completo – no quiero que pienses que…  
\- ¡Joder Sammy! – gruñó el mayor empezando a perder la paciencia – te he dicho que lo que quieras, puedes… puedes hacerme lo que te plazca, sólo quiero que me hagas tan tuyo que me olvide de todo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Sam sujetó los brazos de su hermano y lo arrastró hasta el bolso de las armas para sacar una cuerda y un paquete de condones.  
  
\- ¿Todos, Sam? – preguntó jocoso mientras su hermano le ataba expertamente las manos a la espalda.  
\- Ya veremos, tenemos toda la noche por delante – sonrió apreciando el efecto de la atadura sobre el cuerpo desnudo del mayor. Dean se mordió los labios devolviéndole la ardiente mirada sobre su cuerpo, sí, atar a tu amante también tenía efecto en el propio cuerpo – cuando necesites un descanso dilo Dean, porque será la única manera en que deje de poseerte esta noche.  
  
Ya había dejado las cartas sobre la mesa, acunó el rostro del mayor con una mano, manteniendo un férreo control sobre los impulsos de ser más directo. Quería saborear cada segundo. Dean cerró los ojos entregado, rendido de la única manera que podía admitir y ante la única persona a la que se daría tan incondicionalmente.  
  
Sam se sentó en la cama y tumbó a su hermano sobre sus rodillas, como si fuera a darle unos azotes en el trasero. Le amordazó con una mano y Dean cerró los ojos dispuesto a un castigo que no iba a llegar o al menos estaba muy lejos de ser como imaginaba. El más joven solo quería acariciarlo de esa manera, sus muslos, sus glúteos, su entrada…  
  
Introdujo un dedo y su prisionero se tensó durante un breve instante. Sam sintió un tirón de excitación en sus genitales y comenzó a masajear el interior de Dean sin soltar su mordaza. Introdujo otro dedo y liberó su boca para acariciarse a sí mismo.  
  
\- Puedo hacerlo yo… - gimió Dean  
\- Aún no  
  
Introdujo un tercer dedo y el cuerpo atado sobre sus piernas se retorció de placer mientras ahogaba un sollozo en la colcha de la cama. Subió a Dean de rodillas al colchón sin decir nada, le separó las piernas tanto como pudo sin hacerle daño y lo inclinó hacia delante hasta que llegó con la cabeza a la colcha.  
  
\- Prepárate – gruñó Sam peleándose con un preservativo que no quería darse cuenta de la urgencia de la situación  
\- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – gimió más que dispuesto el pecoso  
\- Ya – se introdujo de una vez y hasta el fondo agarrándose a sus caderas y saboreando el gemido entrecortado de recibimiento – eso es, dime que quieres.  
\- Lo que sea – masculló Dean mordiendo la colcha totalmente inmóvil y lleno, a merced del menor.  
  
Sam salió lentamente sonriendo por el siseo reprimido del rubio que sólo podía dejarse hacer. Y volvió a enterrarse en él, de golpe. El gemido fue casi un aullido esta vez. “Por favor Sammy…”  
  
\- ¿Ya quieres descansar? – preguntó traviesamente volviendo a salir de él con desesperante lentitud – te estás haciendo viejo  
\- Sammy… - lloriqueó contra la colcha Dean al recibir una nueva embestida que le hacía ver las estrellas – por favor… no pares… por favor.  
  
Cómo iba a parar cuando se lo rogaba de esa forma tan caliente. Al revés: aceleró. Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, más poderosas, la fricción lanzaba descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo mientras Dean se estremecía bajo sus manos acogiéndole dentro como nada más podía recibirle.  
  
Estaba a las puertas del orgasmo. Sujetó las caderas del pecoso y se dejó ir aullando de placer. Después se salió. Dean aún no se había corrido. En esa misma posición le masajeó los genitales hasta que estuvo tan duro como él. Lo incorporó. Su cara congestionada se volvió hacia él implorante.  
  
Sam se tumbó en la cama y tendió a Dean a su lado. El rubio no se atrevía a pedir nada aunque visiblemente necesitaba ser aliviado. No se movió. Sus ojos esmeralda, abiertos de par en par rogaban por él. Lo besó profundamente, sonriendo íntimamente al sentir la inmisericorde erección del hombre atado, rozarse delicadamente con su antebrazo mientras sujetaba su cadera boca arriba.  
  
\- Dime que quieres – exigió sin piedad el castaño como si no fuera evidente  
\- Cualquier cosa  
\- Dímelo Dean, ¿quieres que te monte?, ¿prefieres que te la chupe?, ¿te correrás simplemente si te toco…? - provocó acariciándole el pene con una mano mientras el pecoso luchaba por soportar la dulce tortura un poco más.  
\- Lo que tú quieras – gimió de nuevo sin voluntad  
  
Se sentó entre sus piernas, subiéndose las rodillas sobre los hombros y sujetando sus brazos atados para que no resbalara comenzó a lamerle los testículos. Dean se esforzaba por darle todo el acceso que necesitaba. Sam lo tomó entero con la boca dejándole asombrado y dolorido.  
  
La lengua del menor lo torturaba expertamente llevándole a la locura. “Sammy, me matas…” susurró casi sin sentido. Instantes después se corría brutalmente dentro de la boca del castaño que seguía succionando como si quisiera sacarle el alma.  
  
Sam lo bajó despacio y lo sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas sobre las suyas, semiinconsciente el mayor se dejó abrazar contra el pecho desnudo de su amante que inexplicablemente volvía a tener una erección.  
  
El castaño le dejó saborear su propio semen al besarle de nuevo, quería volver a entrar en él así, sin dejar de besarle. Dean apenas tenía energía para complacerle. Temblando intentó incorporarse sin éxito para dejarle entrar de nuevo.  
  
Sam rodeó con un brazo su cintura levantándole casi en vilo y lo empaló aun con sus labios atrapados en la boca. El gemido lánguido de respuesta volvió a encenderle al máximo. Soltó su boca y lo dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama mientras lo follaba profundamente dejándose caer también hacia atrás.  
  
Levantó su trasero para dejarlo caer una y otra vez, entrando cada vez más y más, sintiendo el músculo tan apretado como la primera vez y a la vez tan receptivo, amoldándose, recibiéndole. Se volvió a correr y se quedó así respirando, satisfecho, con el cuerpo derrotado del mayor descansando sobre sus piernas, jadeando.  
  
Ninguno habló durante un rato. Recuperando el aliento, Sam logró salir de debajo de Dean y se arrastró a su espalda envolviéndolo con su cuerpo. El pecoso se encogió acurrucándose incómodamente entre sus brazos. Y Sam lo acunó besándole el pelo húmedo de sudor.  
  
\- Lo siento – susurró casi media hora más tarde al despertarse por el frío, se habían quedado dormidos sobre la colcha sin notarlo y ni siquiera había desatado a Dean aún – siento mucho que creyeras que no quería tu vuelta más que nada en esta vida  
\- Lo disimulaste muy bien  
\- Tampoco me diste muchas opciones Dean  
\- Por favor Sammy – pidió aterrado el mayor creyendo que volverían al principio – no me dejes, no podría soportarlo.  
  
Sam se congeló ante el pánico en la voz de su hermano. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró en el oído “No voy a dejarte nunca, puedes cabrearme hasta extremos insospechados, volverme loco, sacarme de quicio, pero por mucho que me exasperes no hay nada que pueda conseguir que deje de necesitarte”  
  
\- Soy yo quien te necesita, tú sólo me soportas – murmuró infantilmente, demostrándole toda la inseguridad que nadie podía sospechar que habitaba en el corazón de quien se había enfrentado a los seres más terribles de la creación.  
\- ¿Qué solo te soporto? – gruñó amenazadoramente con una mueca tan desagradable que sólo podía ser fingida. – todavía nos queda toda la noche por delante para soportarte unas cuantas veces más, Y ahora a la ducha y sin rechistar, o ¿ya estás cansado?  
  
Como respuesta el cazador más veterano echó los pies al suelo y tambaleándose por el temblor de sus piernas se dirigió al aseo sin abrir la boca y nuevamente excitado. Sam se levantó, y lo siguió. No habían tenido un encuentro así desde que lo volvió a perder y ahora no malgastaría ni un minuto, recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido.  
  
\- ¿me vas a desatar? – preguntó el mayor manteniéndose en pie a duras penas – tengo que…  
\- No – contestó con crueldad aunque Dean había señalado el váter con la cabeza – siéntate  
  
Era incómodo hacer de vientre con el menor mirándole, de pie, frente a su rostro con esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de ser el primero en rendirse. Había dicho que haría todo lo que Sam quisiera y era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Le devolvió la sonrisa provocativamente.  
  
El castaño aceptó el reto y se acercó más levantándole la barbilla, mirándole desde arriba. OK, siempre le miraba desde arriba “el capullo arrogante con aires de superioridad”  
  
\- Podemos dejarlo por hoy si no te ves capaz Dean – musitó el más alto retrocediendo para que pudiera levantarse y limpiándole como si fuera un crío de dos años – estoy exigiendo demasiado…  
\- No – el mayor dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro del otro buscando su calor – quiero seguir con esto Sammy, por favor.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? Dean, apenas te mantienes en pie – lo sostuvo metiéndolo en la ducha – si estás seguro no volveré a preguntar…  
\- No preguntes – gruñó el pecoso a pesar del agotamiento – sólo hazlo  
  
“Sólo hazme olvidarlo todo” recordó dolorosamente el castaño volviendo a acariciar el cuerpo más bajo, apretado contra él. El frío que hacía tiritar al hombre atado entre sus manos. Sujetó más cerca de su pecho la espalda de Dean y, abarcándole desde atrás con un solo brazo, abrió el grifo del agua caliente que tardó unos segundos en coger una temperatura agradablemente abrasadora.  
  
El largo cabello castaño se empapó al inclinar la cabeza sobre el cuello de su voluntario prisionero. Libre de cualquier duda alcanzó el gel y extendió la sensual espuma por el cuerpo indefenso del pecoso que había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba de la resbaladiza caricia por toda su piel.  
  
Lo desató y frotó sus brazos reactivando la circulación y Dean le miró desconcertado y ligeramente tenso. El menor sonrió poniéndole el frasco de jabón en la mano. Y el leve atisbo de temor desapareció como si no hubiese existido nunca.  
  
Con el recipiente en una mano y el agua cayendo tibiamente a su espalda, Dean cumplió su parte. Hacía tanto que no había tocado a su hermano que las palmas de las manos le picaban como si el gel de ducha le hubiera hecho reacción alérgica. Los músculos abdominales del menor se sentían firmes bajo la jabonosa espuma. Aunque menos tonificados que cuando no tenía alma. Frunció el ceño intentando apartar unos recuerdos que no eran precisamente agradables.  
  
El toque sutil de Sam en su cuello consiguió ese propósito. Sonrió agradecido, capaz, ahora sí, de disfrutar del baño. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba estar justo ahí, lavando a Sam, siendo bañado por él, relajados, sin rencores, sin miedos, sin distracciones. Un escozor inesperado en los ojos le hizo irreflexivamente llevarse las manos a la cara. Comprendió inmediatamente que había metido la pata, “Más bien las manazas”, pensó cuando el leve escozor se convirtió en un punzante dolor que lo dejó medio ciego.  
  
\- ¡Dean! – regañó el castaño apartándole las manos de la cara y cambiando la posición de la ducha a agua fría enchufó el chorro directamente a la cara del mayor que manoteó automáticamente para quitarlo - ¡Deja que te quite el jabón!  
\- ¡Está fría! ¡Pica! ¡Pica!  
\- ¡Picachu!  
\- ¡Capullo!  
\- Estate quieto – se rio Sam consiguiendo limpiarle los enrojecidos ojos - ¿Cómo narices sobreviviste un año tú solo?  
\- En el Purgatorio no hay botes de gel asesinos ni amantes calentorros que te distraigan – gruñó el pecoso antes de que el más alto lo abrazara y lo callara con un tórrido beso que le quitó de un plumazo el frío  
  
¿Cómo era posible que lo enardeciera tanto con el gesto infantil de frotarse los irritados ojos? Ya se habían duchado bastante. Tomó una toalla y lo secó rápidamente mientras Dean intentaba otro tanto con la que quedaba libre. Abrazados como adolescentes volvieron al dormitorio donde la calefacción central, aún activada, los hizo estornudar.  
  
\- Sólo son las nueve – para el mayor esas palabras encerraban una promesa  
\- Toda la noche – recordó al más alto que volvía a devorarle con la mirada  
\- Toda la jodida noche – sonrió Sam haciendo chispear sus ojos rasgados.  
  
“¡Dios! ¡Moriría feliz si me matara con esa sonrisa!”. A veces, los pensamientos de Dean Winchester se cuelan a través de esas ventanas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos. Sam borró su sonrisa abrazándolo como si llevara siglos sin verlo, como si hubiera sido en ese mismo momento cuando lo recuperaba y no llevaran meses cazando juntos.  
  
Un gruñido extraño que no procedía de ninguna boca, coreado por otro gruñido similar que resonó en el estómago del pecoso, los separó haciéndoles reír a carcajadas.  
  
\- Parece que el gigante tiene hambre – se burló el mayor aprovechando para acariciar la tableta de abdominales del otro.  
\- ¿Y tú no?  
\- OK, me visto y… - No llegó a tocar la ropa, Sam lo sujetó y alcanzando la cuerda un poco húmeda aún, volvió a atarlo, Dean sintió el calor extenderse por su estómago, podía soportar un poco de hambre - …Seguimos  
\- No – un puchero digno del crío más caprichoso del mundo se extendió por el rostro pecoso – tú te quedas aquí, en la cama, tapadito, busco un burguer y en menos de veinte minutos estoy de vuelta.  
\- ¿Tanto tiempo? – se quejó el mayor mientras lo metía en una de las camas  
\- Puedes imaginar lo que haré contigo y con la comida cuando vuelva – le dijo besándole la frente, y vistiéndose.  
  
Estaba empalmado, definitivamente ese mocoso sabía cómo “levantarle la moral”. Pero el condenado le había atado para irse y no podía tocarse, todo lo más frotarse patéticamente contra la cama. “Cuando se trata de Sam no tienes ningún orgullo” se recriminó sonriendo mientras repasaba cada segundo de las últimas tres horas.  
El Burguer estaba cerrado por reformas, sólo había un italiano abierto en ese pueblecito perdido en medio de la nada, y estaba lleno de gente. Sam se impacientó imaginando a quien le esperaba en el motel preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto.  
  
\- Cuarenta minutos – dijo el que le tomó el pedido  
\- ¿y si pido algo que se haga más rápido? – preguntó bruscamente colocando un billete de cincuenta disimuladamente junto a la caja  
\- ¿Cómo de rápido? – preguntó el chico con la cara llena de granos que aceptó el pequeño soborno  
\- ¿Cinco minutos?  
\- Puedo tenerle todo menos la pizza en diez minutos  
\- Me vale, pero pon doble ración de tarta de arándanos en lugar de la pizza.  
  
Si hubiese llamado a un catering le habría salido más barato, pero ya llevaba casi media hora esperando a que le atendieran. En menos de los diez minutos prometidos el muchacho le sirvió su pedido y en menos de cinco minutos estaba entrando por la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Como se temía, Dean se había dormido. Había tardado casi una hora en volver. Dejó las cosas en la mesa y tocó la calefacción, ya la habían apagado, conectó el aire acondicionado a veinticuatro grados y destapó al mayor. Casi le daba pena despertarlo, tenía aspecto de estar agotado.  
  
\- Has tardado – gruñó sin abrir los ojos  
\- Lo siento – lo ayudó a levantarse – vamos a cenar  
\- ¿Así? – Sam miró a su hermano, desnudo, atado y sonrió quitándose la chaqueta – Sammy…  
\- Ven aquí – dijo sentándose y palmeándose las rodillas  
  
El desconcierto de Dean duró un segundo. Sam había dicho toda la noche y parecía dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. Se sentó sobre los vaqueros helados por la salida y se estremeció de frío.  
  
El olor a la lasaña lo distrajo, el más joven lo estrechó con el brazo izquierdo, agarrando su cadera y acariciando todo lo que tenía a mano. Una gota de sudor caía por el cuello hacia el interior de la camisa entreabierta, seguida por la mirada embobada de Dean. Y Sam comenzó a comer, y a alimentarle con su propia boca.  
  
Era lo más salvajemente erótico que ninguno de los dos hubiera experimentado antes. Los ojos asombrados de Dean iban de los finos y voraces labios de Sam al plato de lasaña, o se cerraban de placer cuando la lengua del castaño introducía la pasta dentro de su boca. El rugido de su estómago se tranquilizaba mientras otras partes de su cuerpo estallaban de calor.  
  
La lasaña se acabó y por primera vez en su vida no protestó por la ensalada. En la boca de Sam sabía a cualquier cosa menos a hierba. Se quedó eclipsado cuando los labios del menor acariciaron una aceituna negra, acercó la boca una vez más y sintió sus dientes rozar su lengua al darle la mitad.  
  
\- Samm… - no le permitió hablar, al darle, de la misma manera, la mitad de un tomate cherry – Ummmm…  
  
Si hace tan sólo unas horas alguien le dice que se iba a sentir decepcionado porque se había terminado la ensalada se habría reído en sus narices. Y entonces vino lo mejor, Sam abrió la bolsa de la pizzería y dos enormes porciones de pastel de grosella casero aparecieron frente a él.  
  
Dean se puso rojo de vergüenza cuando Sam se quedó mirándolo mientras acariciaba una erección casi instantánea. “Pero ¡qué cabronazo!” se burló de él sin piedad.  
  
\- Y yo que creía que era el único capaz de empalmarte y fíjate tú, derrotado por un pedazo de pastel.  
\- Sammy… - protestó con el pene tan tenso que la continua caricia, aunque suave, provocaba calambres de placer por todo su cuerpo  
\- Calla, aún no has terminado la cena.  
  
Escondió la cara en la camisa semiabierta. Ni siquiera se había fijado en todo ese tiempo de que estaba desnudo y Sam seguía vestido. Había olvidado todo lo que no fuera la boca de Sam.  
  
El menor lo arrodilló en el suelo y se quitó la camisa. Dean callaba a la expectativa. Sam se quitó el vaquero y los bóxer y volvió a sentarse, con su amante atrapado a medias entre sus piernas.  
  
Todo lo que alcanzaba la vista del rubio era el abdomen liso y duro, y el caminito de vello que llegaba hasta la entrepierna dónde el pene del menor se erguía terso y brillante al alcance de su boca. Sam esbozó una sonrisa diabólica al cortar un trozo de pastel y embadurnárselo con el relleno.  
  
\- ¿Tengo que decirte lo que quiero? – bromeó comiéndose la pasta seca, pues todo el relleno de ese pedazo se escurría por su polla hipnotizando a Dean.  
  
Como el rubio no se decidía lo cogió por la nuca con su mano limpia inclinándolo hasta que la pecosa cara estuvo a milímetros del relleno de grosella. Dean comenzó a lamer tímidamente. Vale, esto sí era lo más salvajemente caliente que habían hecho en sus vidas.  
  
En cuanto el sabor del relleno consiguió llegar al cerebro del prisionero voluntario, Dean olvidó la timidez y todo lo que no fuera chupar y lamer con ansia. En unos minutos había acabado con todo el relleno de pastel sin apenas percatarse de que la última tanda de lamidas había tenido un sabor más bien salado.  
  
Sam jadeaba echado hacia atrás en la silla. Lo separó tirando suavemente del pelo y lo miró sorprendido por lo que había sentido. Le enseñó la mano pringada aún del pastel y Dean se apresuró a limpiarla con la lengua sin ningún pudor.  
  
\- Dean… - suspiró impresionado  
\- ¿Lo he hecho bien?  
\- Eso ha sido… - balbució y sólo se le ocurrió imitar la palabra favorita de su hermano - …increíble  
\- ¿Ya no queda pastel?  
\- No, te lo has comido todo – y no se refería sólo al pastel  
  
Pero ahora tenía un problema, necesitaría un buen rato para volver a estar duro y Dean seguía muy excitado. Encendió la tele y se sentó en el sillón, el rubio no se había movido, lo llamó y torpemente Dean se sentó nuevamente en sus rodillas, esta vez tan desnudas como él mismo.  
  
No había nada interesante, la repetición de un programa de “Hell’s Kitchen”, y los ojos verdes del mayor sólo miraban los rasgados ojos que lo esquivaban. Sam tomó un poco de vaselina en la mano y empezó a masturbarle sin devolver la mirada ni un solo instante. Dean cerró los ojos sintiendo la enorme y caliente mano deslizarse arriba y debajo de su verga cada vez más tirante y sensible.  
  
La rígida postura de sus hombros, provocada por cómo le había atado las manos a la espalda, sujetando juntos muñecas con codos, no le permitía cambiar de posición aunque quisiera (que no fuera el caso). Sam abrió los muslos haciéndole resbalar un poco hasta que sus glúteos tocaron el sillón entre las piernas del más joven, sin dejar de masturbarle, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte.  
  
Dean gimió mordiéndose los labios, intentando empujar contra la mano que lo torturaba de una forma tan ardiente. Y Sam le devolvió la mirada por fin, y se corrió al ver toda la lujuria oculta en esos ojos que contenían todos los colores del universo y que ahora lo miraban con una pasión inagotable.  
  
Las lágrimas se agolparon tras el verde de la mirada de Dean. De repente quería reír y llorar y besarle y dormir junto a él, de repente lo quería dentro o quería estar dentro. Dios, esto no podía ser bueno, sólo quería quedarse así, en sus manos, a su merced, para siempre.  
  
\- Yo también… - susurró Sam abrazándole, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos enormes que empequeñecían los propios sin ser nada pequeños. El pecho del menor, jadeante, caliente, palpitaba bajo su mejilla con uno de los pezones justo al alcance de los labios, y por supuesto… - Para un segundo Dean… Necesito un poco de tiempo.  
  
Obedeció reprimiendo una queja. La enormidad de la aberración que estaban cometiendo consciente y premeditadamente le golpeó con fuerza. Joder, ¿no aprendía nada? ¿Esto es lo que quería para su vida, para su hermano? Gruñó contra el pecho del más joven y contuvo las ganas de rendirse y salir corriendo. No es que pudiera realmente, atado, desnudo y abrazado por ese pedazo de Sasquatch que no dejaría que diera ni un paso.  
  
Lo absurdo de su idea le hizo reír. ¿Sammy le perseguiría desnudo provocando el escándalo de la buena gente de ese pueblecito al ver a dos hombres adultos correteando en bolas? ¿O quizás se pondría un abrigo para perseguirle en plan acosador de parque infantil?  
  
\- ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó el castaño contagiado  
\- De nada – contestó con una carcajada  
\- Vamos, dímelo – dijo el castaño sujetando su cara  
\- Es sólo una idiotez, créeme, no tiene sentido – entonces Sam utilizó su arma más mortífera, más irresistible, al menos para su estúpido hermano mayor: su mirada más triste de cachorrito apaleado – Sam, en serio, no quieres saberlo, por favor, Sammy, para, ¡Joder! Está bien, me preguntaba qué harías si salía corriendo  
\- ¿Qué? – no comprendió la explicación, ni que le rehuyera la mirada – Dean, ¿qué pasa?  
\- Solo continúa, dijiste que me harías tuyo toda la noche… - suspiró agobiado – Sam ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?  
\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Dean… - no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, replicó empezando a molestarse – que yo sepa soy yo el que te está haciendo a ti  
\- Sabes lo que quiero decir  
\- No Dean, explícamelo  
\- Te he fallado, te he convertido en un obseso, en un pervertido  
\- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil! – le gritó cogiendo su cara en sus manos  
\- Años de práctica  
  
Hacía años que Sam no lo escuchaba hablar así, escudando sus temores en una ridícula broma, con una mueca torcida que suplicaba una sonrisa que el menor no supo negarle.  
  
\- Entonces el entrenamiento ha dado resultado – dijo besándole, absorbiendo sus labios, abriéndoselos para recorrerlos con la lengua, para introducirse hasta el último aliento - ¿cómo te has sentido?  
\- Bien  
\- ¿Es demasiado? ¿Te has sentido mal por lo que hemos hecho? – aún sentía la plenitud que había alcanzado con la cena pero quizás había ido demasiado lejos, a fin de cuentas, por lo que su hermano había dicho, no había estado con nadie desde que fueron por Roman. Entonces una idea mucho peor se filtró por su mente, ¿y si Dean sólo se dejaba para que no lo abandonara? Ya lo había hecho antes – Escúchame, si no quieres no tenemos por qué seguir, te quiero Dean, no quiero que te sientas obligado.  
\- ¿Otra vez?  
\- Y todas las que hagan falta…  
\- Quiero que lleguemos al final, quiero que amanezca contigo dentro de mí, o conmigo dentro de ti, me da lo mismo, quiero que todo mi mundo se reduzca a sentirte y amarte, y que no haya nada más, ni enfados, ni errores, ni criaturas sobrenaturales que nos amarguen la noche. Quiero no sentirme culpable por amarte hasta el último suspiro de mis pulmones y que tú dejes de preguntar cada cinco minutos si esto es lo que quiero – Sam fue a replicar y Dean negó con la cabeza continuando – esto no tiene que ver con mi miedo a que desaparecieras cuando no tenías alma, ni con la culpa por devolverte… ya sabes, esto sólo va de que te amo y de que estoy dispuesto a todo. Quiero que por una vez, tu fantasía se cumpla Sam, nada más y nada menos.  
\- ¡Joder! – susurró impresionado el pequeño acariciando su cara  
\- Sí, joder – sonrió con picardía el mayor – Son las dos de la mañana, ¿seguimos o la noches es así de corta para ti?  
\- Vamos  
  
Lo levantó pensando en qué harían a continuación. Firme, frente a él, Dean esperaba su siguiente movimiento o su siguiente orden dispuesto a complacerle como fuera. Todos los recelos y esa fastidiosa vocecilla que insistía que iría al infierno por tirarse a su hermano, se fueron por un retrete imaginario al levantarse y volver a besarlo.  
  
Acarició su espalda guiándolo lentamente hacia las camas. Era incapaz de dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo y podía notar las ganas de Dean de corresponder a sus caricias. De hecho lo hacía, no con las manos sino con el resto de su cuerpo, invadiendo su espacio rozándose con su pecho y con su abdomen. Bajó las manos hasta su trasero indefenso abriéndolo y teniendo una revelación, ya sabía lo que quería hacer.  
  
Dean se arqueó al sentirse abierto de esa manera. Sam lo llevó hasta la mesa, tumbándolo, abriéndole las piernas. El mayor se retorció al notar nuevamente las manos de su amante separando los glúteos exponiendo su ano. Sam lamió alrededor del agujero, mordisqueó la carne sensible y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo dentro.  
  
\- ¡Sam! – exclamó al sentir la intrusión  
  
Rotó el dedo dentro obligándole a retorcerse gimiendo de placer. El castaño decidió tomarse su tiempo y sustituyó el dedo por su lengua. Dean lloriqueaba, mascullaba su nombre, suplicaba encendiéndole de nuevo.  
  
Sam sintió su erección crecer con cada gemido del mayor, pero no quería terminar así de rápido tenía que darle lo que le había pedido, dárselo todo, incluidos sus deseos más ocultos. Tenía que hacerle comprender que no se arrepentiría jamás de amarle.  
  
\- No me arrepiento – susurró volviendo a penetrarlo con los dedos  
\- Yo tampoco – gimió Dean aceptando la suave tortura  
\- Voy a follarte la boca  
\- Vale  
  
Lo llevó a la cama y lo tumbó boca arriba. Entonces decidió que sí que le follaría la boca pero también se la chuparía hasta que se corriera. No podía dejar de acariciarle y penetrarle con los dedos aun así. Se subió encima, y le metió el pene en la boca hasta que tosió, salió y volvió a entrar acostumbrándolo a la sensación, aclimatándolo al brusco movimiento hasta que dejó de toser encontrando la forma de contener el tamaño del falo y de aceptar las embestidas del menor que alcanzaban su garganta.  
  
Cuando se acomodó en la boca de Dean empezó a lamer y chupar alrededor de sus huevos hasta que el mayor estuvo totalmente empalmado. Lo tomó en la boca mientras embestía aún más fuerte en la de Dean cada vez más hinchado. Dolorido, dejó de moverla, amordazando al mayor con ella metiéndole un par de dedos en el trasero, abriéndolo, mientras seguía chupando con fruición.  
  
Dean dio señales de estar a punto de correrse, entonces lo penetró con cuatro dedos a la vez, dejándolo tan abierto y dolorido que el mayor temió cerrar la boca y morderle, atragantándose con la enorme polla del castaño y corriéndose con violencia en su boca. Sam se lo tragó todo y siguió chupando sin piedad hasta que casi le hizo perder el conocimiento.  
  
Pero el más joven no había terminado aún. Se levantó y lo incorporó cargando con su cuerpo desmadejado hasta el sillón donde lo echó sobre el respaldo. Y allí se introdujo dentro. Dean ya no tenía fuerza ni para gemir, agotado, lleno por el miembro de su hermano, dolorido, y feliz, sintió las repetidas penetraciones llegar hasta dónde no pensaba que se podía llegar.  
  
Una vez, y otra vez, Sam entraba y salía, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo. Tan fuerte que sus testículos chocaban contra las abiertas nalgas del mayor que apenas se movía. Esa inactividad lo frenó un poco hasta que lo oyó susurrar roncamente que no parara.  
  
Incentivado por su petición llegó al orgasmo corriéndose más fuerte de lo que había hecho en toda esa noche. Sus piernas temblaron incontrolablemente y tuvo que permanecer dentro, en la precaria estabilidad del respaldo del sillón hasta que consiguió dominarse. Dean no estaba mejor, tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la cama pues las fuerzas los habían abandonado a ambos.  
  
\- Creo que es suficiente por esta noche – le susurró en el oído, tirados ambos sobre la cama, mientras lo mantenía abrazado.  
\- Si es lo que quieres – murmuró afónico Dean  
\- ¿Te estás escuchando? Casi no puedes hablar, yo estoy satisfecho Dean – lo besó tras la oreja, y en la nuca - ¿tú no?  
\- Yo… - tosió dolorido – vale, como quieras  
  
Lo metió en la cama sin desatarlo, el mayor ni siquiera lo notó de lo cansado que estaba. Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo más grande y suspiró tratando de mantenerse despierto. Los enormes ojos verdes se clavaban llenos de paz en los tornasolados del más joven que se resistía a dejar de acariciarle el rostro suavemente, dibujando su nariz, sus labios, su mandíbula.  
  
\- En cuanto descanse cinco minutos volveré a follarte – amenazó/prometió Sam  
\- Vale – respondió si voz Dean  
\- Cuéntamelo  
\- ¿Lo de esas cicatrices?  
\- Si  
\- Fue al principio – cerró los ojos encogiéndose más al recordar – desperté en medio de la nada y Cass dijo que estábamos en el purgatorio antes de desaparecer. No sé qué clase de criaturas eran, me rodearon y me mantuvieron atrapado durante un tiempo para alimentarse de mi sangre…  
\- Debió ser terrible – Sam lo abrazó para desatarlo mientras seguía su relato  
\- No tuve tiempo para pensar en ello – carraspeó suavemente y su voz se aclaró un poco más – vaya, no se me han dormido las manos  
  
El menor le frotó los brazos vigorosamente de todas maneras para reactivarle la circulación. Dean se abrazó a él impidiendo que siguiera haciéndolo y creyendo que había olvidado lo de sus cicatrices. Sin embargo Sam no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin saber. Envolviéndole protectoramente lo besó en el pelo y su hermano comprendió que no tenía escapatoria.  
  
\- Me rajaban con una garra que tenían, afilada como un bisturí. Y me sorbían la sangre hasta que perdía el sentido. No sé cuánto tiempo, días… semanas… hasta que los dragones acabaron con ellos. Creí que me matarían también, que me devorarían como a esos seres, pero no, sólo querían divertirse conmigo – una sonrisa atravesada surcó el rostro de Dean y el castaño lo besó en la frente instándole a continuar – no había intentado huir hasta ese instante, siempre había estado demasiado débil por la falta de sangre, pero ellos no querían eso de mí. Creí que escapaba, siete u ocho veces, era su juego, cazarme y cuando me daban caza me torturaban, incluso implicaban a otras criaturas en sus cacerías. Así conseguí escapar.  
\- ¿Y Castiel? ¿No te buscó?  
\- No, al contrario, se escondía de mí.  
\- ¿Por qué haría eso?  
\- Éramos las dos criaturas más buscadas del Purgatorio, a él lo buscaban los leviatanes, a mí todos los demás. Supongo que esa parte no la conocía y trataba de mantenerme a salvo.  
\- ¿Y Benny?  
\- La última vez que escapé de los dragones y sus amigos me hice con esa espada con el mango de hueso. Me rodearon un grupo de vampiros, posiblemente para hacer la pelota a los dragones. Benny cambió de idea y me ayudó a escapar.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Yo era su boleto de salida del purgatorio.  
\- Y ahora es tu amigo.  
\- Sí, me ayudó a encontrar a Cass e incluso le salvó el culo un par de veces aunque no lo soportaba, se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Me salvó la vida y me enseñó la salida. Luchamos codo con codo durante meses, ayudándome a conservar algo de humanidad en mí y créeme, yo allí dentro me había convertido en algo mucho más monstruoso que las criaturas que querían cazarnos.  
\- Le debo tu vida – murmuró Sam  
\- No, yo le debo mi vida y le debo una oportunidad mientras no la fastidie – se encogió aún más – por favor, yo…  
\- No soy mejor que tú Dean, tú crees que soy más inteligente, o más fuerte y no es cierto, no soy mejor persona, aunque en ocasiones me haya comportado con una superioridad moral que no me pertenecía. Soy visceral, de la peor clase, porque la reprimo hasta que soy incapaz de controlarlo. Pero te amo, y ahora que sé lo que te pasó puedo aceptar que Benny viva mientras no vuelva a matar para alimentarse. Aunque los demás cazadores son otra cosa Dean.  
\- Lo sé  
  
Siguieron abrazados un rato. Echó un ojo al reloj, eran casi las cinco de la mañana y no lograba conciliar el sueño después del relato de su hermano. Dean seguía acurrucado entre sus brazos como muy pocas veces en sus vidas, y eso le rompía el corazón. Le rompía el corazón la soledad que podía adivinar en ese gesto y se sintió mal por no haber sido capaz de llegar a él antes, por haber llegado al borde de la ruptura.  
  
\- Te quiero – suspiró acariciándole – y no creas que he terminado contigo por esta noche  
\- ¿Ah, no?  
\- Ni por esta noche ni por el resto de mi vida.  
  
Dean se levantó besándolo con rudeza, sujetando el rostro del pequeño con sus manos, dibujando las afiladas facciones y lamiendo sus labios y recorriendo su mandíbula. Sam, irreflexivamente sujetó sus muñecas y se volteó sobre él atrapándolo bajo su cuerpo. Le había bastado algo tan sencillo como un beso para volver a estar totalmente loco de deseo por quien tenía a su lado, a su merced.  
  
\- Quiero follarte Sammy – susurró roncamente Dean sin tratar de liberar sus manos  
\- Está bien, pero no te muevas – el largo cabello caía a ambos lados del rostro ocultando su expresión. Lentamente frotó erección con erección y sonrió con maldad al notar el jadeo que apenas se insinuó entre los gruesos labios de su hermano.  
  
Juntó sus piernas sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Cuando liberó sus manos para acariciarse a sí mismo sobre el estómago de Dean, el mayor no sabía qué hacer con ellas.  
  
\- Mi culo Dean – sugirió – deberías dilatármelo un poco ¿no crees?  
\- Capullo  
\- Idiota – se rio  
  
Sam chupó los dedos de las manos de su hermano y cuando estuvieron totalmente humedecidos sintió cómo tanteaba con ellos en su entrada. Jadeó con fuerza, con anticipación y la sonrisa pícara del mayor le enardeció.  
  
Dio un respingo al notar un dedo dentro de él. “Jodido Dean” pensó al sentirse tan bien, no pudo evitar un ronroneo cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero. Normalmente prefería estar al otro lado pero a veces, como ahora, estar en las manos del pecoso era estar en el cielo. El tercer dedo se abrió paso en su apretado culo, ardía con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía genial.  
  
Se estiró sobre la mesita y alcanzó un preservativo. Los ojos de Dean chispearon divertidos ante su torpeza para abrir el paquetito. Colocó el condón en el pene del mayor que no preguntó al verlo situarse sobre él.  
  
Dean empujó entrando por completo y Sam se quedó sentado con el enorme falo dentro de él. No se atrevía a moverse, aclimatándose, adaptándose al tamaño sorprendentemente grande y grueso.  
  
\- Sammy – susurró el rubio dentro de él - ¿puedo moverme?  
\- Un segundo – musitó con los ojos cerrados, colocó una de sus enormes manos sobre el estómago no tan definido como el suyo pero que no podía dejar de tocar – vale  
  
Pero lo de que Dean se moviera era algo complicado con el enorme cuerpo del menor sobre él. Se agarró a sus muslos e intentó elevarse. Sam se movió sobre él, montándole, provocándole un placer que no dejaba de contemplar en los ojos abiertos de par en par, oscurecidos y brillantes, en su boca, apretada sobre su lengua de la que podía ver asomar la punta. Se inclinó para saborearla liberando la cadera del mayor que ahora sí podía moverse para invadirlo a su ritmo.  
  
Dean se levantó, girando con él, dejándolo debajo. Para ayudarle alzó sus piernas dejándolo abierto y empujando sin misericordia. Sam se arqueó a su encuentro ayudándose con los talones sobre los hombros del mayor. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía, lo lleno, lo completo.  
  
\- Dios, Dean…  
\- Voy a terminar Sammy…  
\- Si…  
  
El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras jadeaba dejándose ir. Sam gimió al sentir cómo el mayor se corría con fuerza. Dean se desplomó sobre su hermano, saliendo con cuidado y quedándose recostado sobre su pecho,  
  
\- Dean – suspiró el más joven – ahora voy a follarte yo…  
\- Deja que respire mi amor  
\- ¿Has dicho mi amor?  
\- Sí capullo, he dicho mi amor – gruñó el rubio tumbado sobre su pecho  
\- Que dulce eres  
\- Oh, cállate.  
  
El fornido pecho se sacudió en una carcajada muda, feliz. Apretó al mayor contra él sin que protestara o sin que se hiciera películas sobre lo de volver a follarle.  
  
\- ¿Me atarás otra vez? - susurró “pues sí que se hacía películas” se rio esta vez abiertamente – Sammy  
\- Por supuesto  
\- Eres un pervertido jodido por culo  
\- Que te va a volver a joder por el culo  
\- Y mal hablado  
\- Y tu amor  
\- ¡Venga ya! Harás que me arrepienta de decir lo que siento – se enfurruñó el pecoso levantándose para quitarse el condón y limpiarse un poco  
  
Sam lo siguió al baño mirando con todo descaro cómo se limpiaba. Estaba un poco dolorido lo que le hizo pensar en el culo de Dean. Se acercó y le agarró una nalga obteniendo un suspiro de resignación. Sonrió con sadismo al comprobar que estaba totalmente abierto y que no rechazaba su contacto.  
  
\- Vamos a la cama – lo cogió por las muñecas esposándoselas  
  
Dean miró las esposas y levantando ambos brazos se enganchó a su cuello haciéndolo trastabillar hasta chocar contra la pared, de espaldas. Con el mayor colgado de él, y besándole desaforadamente Sam llegó a duras penas a la cama dónde cayeron enredados.  
  
Y ya me he cansado de contar cómo se tiraron la jodida noche, joder, que lo queréis saber todo panda de cotillas. ¡Pues jodiendo! ¡Usad la imaginación!  
  
Fin.


	2. DUNGEONS AND FUCKING DUMBASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acaban de encontrar una mazmorra en el búnker de los hombres de letras... ¿Que utilidades se le podrían dar?
> 
> Estado:One Shot, u sease, esto y ya está
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidades: lo de los derechos y todas esas paparruchas... Dean es de Sam, Sam de Dean y yo me lo paso de escándalo escribiendo ésto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: ambientado en el capítulo 8x22!!!!! y algo de sexo
> 
> Lo publiqué en su día en el supernaturalforo.com como parte de las "Dark Twin Stories" y en fanfiction.net independientemente, pero puesto que quiero tener juntos los "fucking Shots" pues aquí va el segundo.

**"DUNGEONS AND FUCKING DUMBASS"**

  
  
La habitación oculta tras la estantería del archivo no puede ser más extraña. Con una enorme trampa para demonios en el centro y decenas de grilletes que cuelgan de paredes techo o están adheridos a argollas en el suelo.  
  
\- Así que tenemos una mazmorra… Por fín…  
  
Sam mira a su hermano sin creer que pueda ser tan idiota. Y después se ríe en secreto “¿Quién es más idiota?”  
  
Ha encontrado una película antigua, para esos reproductores de cine de los años cincuenta. Deberían ir a verla pero cuando está saliendo por la puerta oye un carraspeo tímido de Dean a su espalda y Dean no carraspea tímidamente, nunca, a menos que…  
  
Se da la vuelta y lo encuentra encadenado con unos grilletes al suelo del centro de la mazmorra.  
  
\- ¡Dean tío! ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! – le riñe su hermano, creyendo que es una broma  
\- Tengo un problemilla – Sam intenta no reírse de la cara de circunstancias del pecoso  
\- No me voy a creer que no puedes soltarte Dean, deja de hacer el gilipollas  
\- No puedo soltarme – reconoce el rubio bajando la mirada avergonzado – Pensé que no se cerrarían del todo…  
\- Estás de coña… - pero no bromea, lo puede ver en el gesto avergonzado, ahí, arrodillado en el suelo, con un collar de cuero atado a la argolla del centro de la mazmorra por una gruesa cadena, y no se ha conformado con eso, sus muñecas también están atadas con sendas cadenas a la misma argolla – te dejaría ahí por idiota… voy a llamar a Cass  
\- No, déjame aquí si quieres, no pienso dejar que me ayude…  
\- Dean, ya vale  
\- No, no vale, ¿de acuerdo? Busca una llave o algo, te espero aquí.  
  
Sam asiente cansado, un golpe de tos lo sacude y tiene que sujetarse a la puerta para salir. Dean olvida por un segundo en el lío en el que se ha metido solito y trata de levantarse consiguiendo caer casi de bruces, menos mal que el otro no le ha visto hacer el ridículo así.  
  
El castaño ha encontrado un manojo de llaves de todos los tamaños. Se arrodilla frente a él y empieza a probar con las más grandes similar al cerrojo en la parte de atrás de su cuello.  
  
El cabello corto hace cosquillas en la barbilla de Sam. Hace unas semanas que no han tenido ninguna intimidad, Dean se controla demasiado, cree que le hará daño, y no se atreve a empezar nada.  
  
\- Así es complicado, no veo la cerradura, baja la cabeza  
\- ¿Seguro que es porque quieres ver la cerradura?  
\- Dean… - le riñe sin conseguir parecer serio  
  
Le obedece y la broma del mayor le gasta una jugarreta: se ha excitado. Las manos le tiemblan, espera que no se dé cuenta…  
  
\- Vaya, no soy el único que lo ha pensado… - Pues sí, se ha dado cuenta.  
\- Dean, venga, no…  
\- ¿Seguro Sammy?  
  
Sam traga saliva ante la jodida promesa de un poco de sexo. Dean es inhumanamente caliente cuando se propone serlo, y ahora se lo propone con toda su jodidamente hermosa cara. No está seguro, no quiere asquearlo con su debilidad, no quiere que piense que es la piltrafa que el propio Sam piensa que es.  
  
\- Dean, no…  
\- Ok, no insisto – y parece tan decepcionado que Sam se queda indeciso  
\- ¿y si toso o me desmayo? ¿Y si…? Dean, estoy débil, físicamente débil, no sé si podría aguantar encadenado y…  
\- Eres un puto masoquista Sammy, ¿Quién está encadenado?  
\- ¿Tú?  
\- Premio – responde enarcando las cejas en una pregunta esperanzada  
\- ¿Seguro Dean?  
\- ¿tú que crees?  
  
Sam se desabrocha la cremallera del pantalón, no se ha puesto ropa interior y su miembro se libera haciendo que el mayor parpadee cómicamente. Coloca suavemente la mano izquierda en la nuca de Dean y lo inclina hasta acercar su rostro a la erección enorme con sólo la promesa de los labios del pecoso.  
  
Dean lame con suavidad y un suspiro de felicidad ensancha los pulmones del castaño que sigue intentando dar con la llave para liberarlo. La encuentra, le quita la correa y acaricia el cuello marcado por su roce.  
  
\- No pares – ordena al prisionero que en ningún momento ha hecho intención de parar  
  
Busca las llaves de los otros candados, es fácil, lo libera del todo. Lo separa lentamente con el deseo de devorar su boca anulando cualquier reparo. Dean lee ese deseo en sus ojos y le besa.  
  
Ha querido hacerlo durante semanas, pero Sam lo ha esquivado, el “pequeño imbécil” cree que es repulsivo, y no hay nada en Sam que le pueda resultar repulsivo, nada.  
  
Dean está devorando su boca como si no hubiera nada más. Está tan sorprendido y maravillado que no atina a corresponder a su beso. Siente los fuertes dedos enredarse en su cabello, los brazos del mayor le sostienen demostrándole que sí puede cargar con él.  
  
Las estúpidas lágrimas hacen acto de presencia, y vuelve a desear que Dean no se dé cuenta, pero Dean siempre se da cuenta cuando se trata de Sam, jodido Dean y más jodido Sam.  
  
\- Si estás llorando porque estoy libre, puedes encadenarme de nuevo – susurra roncamente el mayor haciéndole reír y toser y reír de nuevo entre sus brazos  
\- Otro día, cuando sea yo quien pueda sostenerte así – promete  
\- Hummmm – lo besa – te tomo la palabra  
  
Lo coge en brazos, como Richard Gere coge a Debra Winger al final de oficial y caballero. Y Sam se abraza a su cuello. Porque hay momentos en que le da igual parecer la chica, este es uno de esos momentos. Camino del dormitorio del mayor. La película, las pruebas, el cierre del infierno, el puto mundo entero pueden esperar. Ahora no hay nada más importante.  
  
  
________________FIN


	3. Give me the fucking flask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mediados de la séptima temporada. Sam sigue teniendo alucinaciones con Lucifer, Bobby ha muerto, el angelito también (o eso creen este par) y Dean acaba de tener un rollo de una noche que lo ha convertido en padre de una chica monstruo asesina a la que Sam tuvo que matar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest ya sabéis, contiene sexo explícito entre dos hombres que encima son hermanos y debajo pues... también. Amos a ver, ¿qué vais a encontrar aquí?

" **Give me the fucking flask"**

Sam lleva tres días que no sabe si va a ponerse a gritar de frustración o va a esposar a su hermano a una silla y le va a quitar la puñetera petaca de Bobby para quemarla. No puede seguir viendo cómo se está destrozando a sí mismo, no puede.

Si no tuviera al puto lucifer en su cabeza sugiriendo todo tipo de perversiones sexuales que practicar con Dean, habría intentado alguna de ellas por su cuenta, a ver si así puede distraerlo de la obsesión por acabar con Dick Roman.

No tienen nada, en los meses que hace desde que Bobby cayó en combate, lo más cerca que han estado del jefe de los leviatanes ha sido cuando el mayor investiga por internet. Porque lo sabe, no ha dejado de investigar ni una sola noche. Nada de dibujos porno. Conoce la cara de Dean cuando algo lo obsesiona, conoce esa arruga en su frente, que le retuerce las tripas porque nunca es buena señal.

Otra vez. Son las cinco de la mañana. Se supone que media botella de whiskey es suficiente para tumbar a alguien, pero por lo visto, no es suficiente para tumbar a Dean. Debe haberse levantado cuando Sam cayó dormido.

" _Puedes tenderlo sobre el portátil, bajarle los pantalones y meterle cosas hasta que suplique piedad"._ Sugiere la rubia aparición del Diablo tocando a su hermano de una forma que le está costando horrores no levantarse y apartarlo de un empujón. Pero eso es lo que quiere, demostrar que no está en su mente, demostrarle que sigue siendo torturado en la jaula donde cayeron.

Aprieta con fuerza la cicatriz, "Este dolor es diferente", también es diferente el dolor por alguien a quien quieres. Se levanta y los ojos verdes, agotados, vacíos, tratan de fingir una sonrisa.

\- ¿Pesadillas Sammy?

\- Dime que no estás leyendo cosas de Roman otra vez – odia tener que hacerlo, pero usa el chantaje emocional con Dean porque, cuando está tan cegado es imposible razonar con él – esto es… demasiado. No puedo Dean, no puedo seguir…

\- ¿De qué coño hablas? – se levanta, le toma la temperatura, examina cada uno de los golpes que ha recibido en los últimos días

Sam sujeta sus manos apartándolas de su cabeza, de sus costillas. Está bien, las costillas ya no duelen, el último chichón se curó hace días. Lo que le duele no es su cuerpo. Lucifer se parte de risa, _"ya que tiene tanta prisa por morirse puedes matarlo a polvos"._ Es tentador, sobre todo si aún lo sujetas y él solo te mira, esperando que digas o que hagas algo, viéndote solo a ti, no esas interminables páginas de economía, o de noticias sobre el maldito leviatán.

La arruga de su frente se ha suavizado un poco, sus labios se entreabren dejando asomar la punta de la lengua y Sam lo empuja hacia la pared, manteniendo las muñecas unidas sobre la cabeza, cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano libre le come la boca sin atender al sonido de sorprendida protesta que no llega a salir de la garganta del pecoso.

Para a respirar y él jadea también. No le ha soltado las manos y Dean no se mueve. Le mira. Ya no hay arruga en su frente, sólo perplejidad en su mirada. Le suelta la cara y busca su corazón, dejando la enorme palma sobre el pecho del mayor, sintiendo el latido acelerado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – susurra al fin Dean, Sam sacude la cabeza incapaz de soltarle o de hablar - ¿es lucifer? ¿es…?

\- No – lo taladra con la mirada, pero no es tan bueno como Dean comunicando sus sentimientos con lenguaje corporal – eres tú.

\- Yo

\- Es como estás comportándote desde que murió Bobby, te estás destrozando Dean

\- Eso sólo es cosa mía – dice bajando la mirada como si realmente creyera lo que está diciendo, como si no hubiera nadie a quien le importe cómo se siente.

\- No, te equivocas, no es cosa tuya, nunca ha sido sólo cosa tuya – le suelta las manos – todo lo tuyo es cosa mía Dean, siempre ha sido así, y siempre será así, y si te ocurriera algo yo…

\- No fue así cuando no tenías alma

\- Entonces no tenía alma Dean - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan injusto? Por un segundo siente la necesidad de pegarle, en serio, él no pidió… - no era yo mismo Dean, seguía atrapado allí abajo, seguía siendo torturado cada segundo mientras esa otra parte de mí se divertía aquí arriba. Pero seguías importándome.

\- Si… ya…

\- No era yo, Dean – le coge de las solapas de la camisa - ¿cómo puedes pensar que aquel Sam podía ser yo? Con todo lo que te hice…

\- Quizás lo merecía

Lucifer casi consigue que le haga caso ahora. El diablo da botes en la cama de puro contento gritando a voz de cuello "¡T _e dije que le gustabas más sin alma!, ¡venga!, ¡hazlo Sammy!, ¡dale lo que quiere!"_

\- ¡¿Lo merecías?! – Sam lo recuerda, todo lo que hizo sin alma, la gente que resultó herida, las víctimas de su falta de escrúpulos, y el daño que causó a Dean una y otra vez – así que aún crees que soy ese monstruo, de acuerdo hermano, de acuerdo, sigue con tu investigación, sigue castigándonos a los dos.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – La arruga vuelve a aparecer, más intensa, en la frente del mayor

\- Supongo que ver a Lucifer continuamente, perder a Bobby, no es suficiente castigo por volver del Infierno, supongo que también debo perder lo único que me mantiene aquí…

\- Sammy…

\- También te he perdido ¿no? – Sam ya no piensa en Lucifer, ya quisiera esa copia que su mente enferma ha fabricado, hacerle tanto daño como le hace la apatía de Dean.

El mayor se sienta otra vez frente al portátil sin añadir nada más. Coge la jodida petaca y bebe. La furia que sacude al castaño se vuelve tan irracional que hasta Lucifer desaparece de su vista. Se acerca y le quita el frasco de la mano.

\- Dame la jodida petaca, Sammy – gruñe el pecoso

\- No

\- Dámela

\- No

Dean también está furioso, más que furioso, parece desesperado por un trago cuando acaba de vaciar medio bote. Intenta arrebatársela pero los reflejos de Sam están más despiertos y alza la mano poniéndola fuera de su alcance. El pecoso salta y recibe un empujón que no le deja llegar a su objetivo.

\- ¡Sammy! – está claro que es una amenaza en toda regla

\- No hay petaca que valga

\- ¡Sam! ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! – chilla Dean volviendo a la carga, se abraza a su cintura y caen enredados en la destartalada cama de la cabaña que han allanado

\- No te la doy – no, no se la va a dar, no debería estar disfrutando este momento pero que lo fría Lucifer en el infierno si no es lo mejor que le ha pasado desde… no puede recordar cuando. Sonríe con malicia – no te la voy a dar, tendrás que besarme el culo si la quieres y entonces me lo pensaré.

Se queda a cuadros cuando siente los labios de su hermano a través del pantalón. Es una broma. Se vuelve y ve que Dean no está enfadado, es más, la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro podría hacerle llorar como una niña. Se domina porque el pecoso siempre estropea estas cosas.

\- Ya te lo he besado, dámela – jadea por la semipelea, pero sigue sonriendo

\- Sólo he dicho que me lo pensaría – tantea Sam

\- Venga Sammy, dámela

\- No, vas a tener que hacer bastante más que besarme el culo

Dean rueda los ojos, no es fastidio, sólo finge. Quizás Sam ha encontrado algo que le interese más que la puñetera petaca, o el capullo de Dick Roman.

\- Tendrás que hacer "todo" lo que yo te diga si quieres recuperarla – amenaza

\- ¿"todo"? – Dean enfatiza la misma palabra y se acerca lentamente con la mirada puesta en la dichosa botella

\- Tendrás que demostrarme lo que eres capaz de hacer por el puto trago que queda aquí dentro – la sacude en su cara y vuelve a quitarla de su alcance cuando intenta cogerla.

\- Joder, Sammy

Son diez segundos exactos de reloj, en el que uno piensa "Qué demonios estoy haciendo" y el otro piensa "Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto". Dean vuelve a extender su mano en un gesto de súplica que vuelve a estropear abriendo la boca.

\- Dame la jodida petaca

\- ¿Harás lo que te diga?

\- Si

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Si

\- Empieza por aquí – se desabrocha la correa y se baja los pantalones mostrándole su miembro – chúpamela

\- Vaya Sam, que bruto puedes ser a veces

Pero se arrodilla frente a él y toma su pene en la mano. Sam sacude la cabeza, nada de manos, la boca. Dean besa tímidamente la punta de su glande y lame alrededor. Se le escapa una risita cuando la erección del castaño crece y la polla parece querer huir de su lengua.

El menor deja la petaca en un saliente de la destrozada lámpara y entierra sus manazas en el corto cabello de Dean. No permite que se levante, le dirige, y el pecoso obedece. Está tan excitado que podría correrse en ese mismo instante, pero no quiere acabar todavía, no quiere acabar, punto.

Las manos de Dean recorren sus piernas, por detrás, hasta su trasero, apretando, deslizándose, pellizcando. Le hace caso, dedica a su pene la única y exclusiva atención de su boca.

Sam nota su lengua presionar en la hendidura de su hinchado miembro. Se reprime y lo aparta de un empujón. Dean se queda sentado sobre sus talones y lo alza de la camisa para volver a besarlo posesivamente.

El mayor sabe a sudor, sabe a alcohol y desesperanza. Eso no es lo que quiere, quiere que, por un momento olvide todo, que sólo sienta cuánto lo necesita. "Dame la puta petaca, Sammy" es un disco rayado, pero no se aleja, ni suelta sus manos de la camisa, y lo peor, no le mira a los ojos.

\- No – las imágenes de un Sam sin alma sometiendo al pecoso le revuelven el estómago, al menos sacarán algo mejor de esto – tú me mostraste la diferencia entre el infierno y esto, yo tengo otra diferencia que enseñarte.

No le comprende, puede notarlo en su mirada. Pero lo comprenderá. Le quita la camisa, le saca la camiseta, le desnuda recreándose en el roce de su piel cuando lo acaricia accidentalmente. Dean está tenso, pero dócil, incluso parece algo asustado. No puede culparle. Pero su objetivo es que no vuelva a sentir temor de él o por él.

Se desnuda. Sam no es tonto, sabe que tiene un cuerpazo que haría babear a cualquiera, su hermano es un poco más bajo, más delgado, menos musculoso. Y el que babea es él.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo la petaca? – Dean asiente con la cabeza comiéndoselo con los ojos – pues tendrás que ganártela

El pecoso suspira y vuelve a asentir. Sam le vuelve a besar, pero esta vez no es un beso de rabia o posesivo. Está siendo dulce, tierno. Pilla por sorpresa a Dean que durante un segundo es un bloque de hielo y después saca toda la ansiedad y se funde en sus brazos.

Sam sonríe, y Dean sonríe en su boca. Y todo está bien. Lo coge en brazos. Si no le ayudara enganchándose a su cuello y envolviéndole las piernas alrededor de la cintura, le costaría más trabajo, pero así puede llevarlo hasta la pared y subirlo aún más.

Dios, le está sonriendo ¡De verdad! No puede creerlo, cree que va a ponerse a llorar como una cría cuando le regalan un pony. Definitivamente Dean le saca de dentro todo lo nenaza que es. Lo mejor es que le importa un pimiento si le sigue sonriendo así.

La pared desconchada cruje ante el peso del mayor. Ambos ríen entre dientes bajo la preocupante lluvia de polvo que cae sobre ellos. Dean vuelve a besarle. Se lo está bebiendo entero, le está entregando toda su alma en ese beso. "Suelo" dice. Sam lo levanta aún más, su pene está atrapado entre ambos estómagos, el del castaño roza el trasero que coloca suavemente en posición.

\- ¿Puedo? – suplica acariciando y acariciándose a su vez la punta y el lugar dónde quiere meterla

\- Sí

Lo penetra despacio, controlando ambas respiraciones, haciéndole olvidar el dolor a base de besos. La tensión de sus brazos disminuye. Lo coge de la cintura y vuelve a penetrarlo más fuerte. El gemido no es de dolor, es una mezcla entre "Sí","Sammy", "Dios" y algo parecido a "Te quiero" (Aunque Dean no admitirá la última ni bajo tortura)

Empuja más y más fuerte. Sus brazos se aferran a su espalda, su boca a su hombro. Un hilo de sudor parte de la base de su cuello hasta el omoplato hipnotizando al castaño que no para de embestir, penetrándolo tanto como puede, un poco más y otro poco más. Los dientes de Dean se clavan en su hombro mordiendo, marcando, sin desgarrar la piel.

Sam va a correrse, no puede retrasar más el momento, "Dean" masculla, "Hazlo" le responde. Y se deja ir, encajándolo en la pared que vuelve a crujir y se agrieta sin que ninguno lo perciba.

Le deja bajar. Limpia con ternura los restos desmenuzados de la pintura de su espalda. Está agotado, pero Dean aún necesita más y tiene que dárselo, necesita dárselo. Coge la petaca de la discordia bebe un poco y con el calor del alcohol en la boca vuelve a besarlo.

El sofá los espera, el sofá y la enorme erección del pecoso que se ha abandonado por completo a sus labios, a sus manos, a sus indicaciones.

\- Ven, siéntate – Sam se palmea los muslos y Dean se sienta, piel sobre piel. Le coloca las manos a la espalda y vuelve a sentirle tenso – no voy a atarte

\- Hazlo si quieres – gruñe abriendo las piernas obediente

\- Sólo si tú quieres que lo haga

\- No, por favor

\- Sólo enlaza los dedos ¿vale?

\- Si

Besa su espalda y lo recuesta sobre su pecho, la cabeza descansando en su hombro, las piernas abiertas sobre sus muslos, tan excitado que una gota de semen se insinúa en la punta brillante y roja de su polla. Sam se la limpia con el pulgar mientras nota la humedad que escapa aún del trasero de Dean.

Toma la verga en su mano, y lo acaricia suavemente. El mayor intenta no moverse, no separar las manos, cuyos nudillos sienten el calor del sexo de Sam, relajado pero aún despierto. Jadea, la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados. El menor empieza a pellizcar un pezón y Dean no puede reprimir un quejido mientras embiste en la mano del castaño.

Es demasiado. Apenas puede razonar, mucho menos contenerse por más de unos segundos. Sam se da cuenta y lo abraza con ternura pero su mano no es tan tierna, es rápida, dura, inmisericorde. Los gemidos se convierten en un aullido cuando Dean explota de placer entre sus brazos.

\- No he soltado las manos, Sammy – balbucea

\- Lo sé – es él quien desenlaza sus dedos tiernamente, no le ha dejado levantarse y no le va a dejar levantarse – estoy orgulloso de ti

\- Capullo – suspira feliz Dean

\- Idiota – replica feliz Sam

Lo abraza y lo tiende a su lado en el sofá, haciendo la cuchara. Son las seis de la mañana. Ninguno habla, la respiración del pecoso se normaliza entre sus brazos. Ambos miran la vieja y cochambrosa petaca sobre la vieja y cochambrosa mesa de la vieja y cochambrosa casa.

\- Esto es lo que mereces Dean – porque tiene que saberlo, esto es lo que merece, todo su amor, toda su pasión, no al Sam sin alma que nunca tuvo en cuenta lo que pudiera sentir – Esto y mucho más

Dean calla, envuelve con sus brazos los enormes brazos que lo rodean acunándolo en la piel de Sam. No desharán el abrazo hasta que suene el despertador a las ocho de la mañana. Por esta noche no hay Lucifer, no hay Dick Roman, no hay nadie más que ellos dos, un sofá destartalado y un abrazo interminable.

**Fin**


	4. A Fucking B-day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 9x11, reencuentro alternativo.  
> Sam está mejor, ha tenido tiempo de pensar y va a buscar a su hermano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta más mi reencuentro que el de la serie, pero, una vez más, eso no se atreverían a sacarlo en pantalla XDDD

**A Fucking B-day  
**

 

A Sam Winchester no le sorprende encontrar el Impala junto a la puerta del desguace abandonado. Tenía la intuición de que Dean estaría ahí y en efecto está… o debía estarlo.

Aparca el cacharro destartalado de Cas al lado y busca a su hermano entre la chatarra y los coches abandonados. No le encuentra ahí, le encuentra en la casa quemada hasta los cimientos. Entre los restos carbonizados y desmoronados.

Dean se levanta rápidamente del único peldaño que aún persiste y Sam reprime el "¡Dios mío!, ¿qué te ha pasado?" ante el lamentable aspecto del mayor. No sabe ahora cómo decirle que vuelva a casa, que podrán superar todo lo ocurrido porque todo lo que quiere es estrecharle entre sus brazos y demostrarle que no está solo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – y su voz es una llaga en carne viva

\- Buscarte – responde intentando guardar un poco de firmeza en un ánimo que amenaza con desmoronarse – no tienes buen aspecto

\- Es posible – responde Dean ausente tocándose la descuidada barba como si se diera cuenta de ella por primera vez - ¿Qué necesitas? ¿El diario de papá o el de Bobby?

\- No, vengo a buscarte a ti – Sam avanza dos pasos, Dean retrocede uno y el menor comprende de golpe que su hermano ni imagina que viene por él - Vengo a llevarte a casa, conmigo

\- Pero…

\- Vamos a casa Dean – murmura suavemente cogiéndole de la chaqueta

\- Creí que me querías lejos…

\- No, tú querías alejarte – los ojos del mayor le miran confusos, como si no entendiera por qué está ahí o cómo le ha encontrado - yo no estaba preparado para retenerte, ahora sí lo estoy Dean.

\- Soy peligroso, la gente que se acerca a mi… - No le deja terminar, no va a consentir que vuelva a decir que es veneno, le besa.

Dean intenta luchar contra sus propios sentimientos, por el bien de Sam tiene que alejarlo, es incapaz de hacerlo porque el castaño lo es todo para él. Se separa lentamente, implorante y a la vez decidido. Pero esta vez no podrá irse tan fácil, Sam está decidido.

\- Vamos a casa Dean – y vuelve a cogerle de la chaqueta – por favor

El mayor está cansado, se siente perdido, y la estupidez que cometió al ir de caza con el rey del infierno le pesa sumándose a todo lo que tiene encima.

\- Al menos un par de días, por favor Dean.

Asiente, un par de días, será como la despedida definitiva… Sabe que se está engañando a sí mismo.

\- Dean – Sam necesita que le mire, necesita saber qué pasa por la mente del mayor – gracias

¿Gracias? El chico tiene que estar mal de la cabeza. El pecoso mira el coche de Cas aparcado junto al suyo… "Sí, ha perdido la cabeza"

\- Gracias por salvar mi vida

\- No Sam… no

Dean intenta huir de cualquier consuelo y que lo parta un rayo si va a dejarle sin obligarle a entender que un error, o quererle, no lo convierten en un monstruo. Lo acorrala contra el lateral del Impala.

\- ¿Por qué no? – lo voltea del hombro – tú no mataste a Kevin, eso no fue tu culpa, ni la mía, fue de Gadreel

\- Yo le traje, te engañé, sabía que había algo mal, que estaba mal, y no quise saberlo… nunca quiero saberlo…

\- No podías saberlo

\- Sólo arruino la vida de cualquiera que se me acerque

\- No digas eso

\- Es la verdad Sammy – sabe que no puede huir sin más, demonios, tampoco quiere marcharse, pero no se trata de lo que quiere sino de lo mejor para todos – mírate, si no hubiera ido a Stanford a buscarte ahora serías un abogado importante, o fiscal, con una esposa e incluso hijos…

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto…

\- Jo, Ellen, Bobby… incluso papá estaría vivo.

\- Basta, no te hagas esto Dean

\- Los ángeles estarían en el cielo, los demonios en su lugar, jamás habría habido leviatanes nuevamente sobre la faz de la tierra…

\- ¡Basta!

\- Tú tendrías tu vida, tu propia vida fuera de toda esta mierda que es la mía…

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! – le coge la cara con las manos deseando apretar y estrujar hasta sacar todas esas ideas de su cabeza, respira hondo y le mira a esos ojos que son pozos oscuros de dolor – basta Dean, tú no eres responsable de eso, ¿recuerdas quién era el maldito? ¿Quién bebía sangre de demonio? No fue mi culpa y tampoco fue culpa tuya, ocurrió, y Dean, has salvado mucha más gente de la que has dañado, sé que no es justo, y que hubieras querido salvarlos a todos porque yo también hubiera querido salvarlos a todos. Pero estamos vivos, los dos, aquí, en este puto desguace, y si es necesario pelearé, te llevaré a casa como sea porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez, no lo soportaría. ¿Tú no podías permitir que muriera? Pues entérate de una cosa: yo tampoco puedo perderte.

\- Eres una nenaza – se burla el pecoso

\- ¿Me has llamado nenaza?

Lo alza en brazos tumbándolo sobre el capó del Impala sin atender a las advertencias de "como me lo abolles te la cargas, nenaza", le saca los pantalones, la chaqueta, le come la boca como ha querido hacerlo desde siempre.

"Esta barba es muy sexi de ver pero raspa, tío" musita mientras le besa cada centímetro del rosto "cuando lleguemos a casa tienes que afeitarte" Dean no tiene tiempo para responder, sus manos bajan hasta el trasero de Sam, acariciando, pellizcando, explorando.

Sam le mira en una muda pregunta. Dean le besa profundo, duro, sin devolverle una respuesta. La nieve hace acto de presencia y se meten en el asiento de atrás del coche que los ha acogido y protegido cada vez.

No importa el cuero desgastado y remendado que marca la piel desnuda de ambos, ni siguiera necesitan poner la calefacción mientras la nieve se deposita sobre el metal y el cristal ocultándolos del exterior.

Apenas la luz de cortesía les ilumina, no la necesitan, sólo las manos, los dedos, los labios, la piel. Saborearse como si fuera la última vez, darse como todas las veces, recibir todo el amor que no crees merecer pero que estás convencido de que el otro merece. Darlo todo.

Sam sabe que hoy Dean le necesita, por eso es él quien toma la iniciativa, es él quien avanza, con cuidad, con ternura, primero tantea con un dedo mientras la cara del mayor se oculta en su pecho dejándole hacer.

No tiene nada para suavizar la intrusión hasta que ve la ensalada de la hamburguesería en el asiento del copiloto. Coge la bolsa y saca el mini botecito de aceite "¿Esto es para ti?" sabe que no, los envases de lo que ha cenado Dean están también en la bolsa. "Parece que sí" sonríe por primera vez su hermano.

Usa el aceite, en sus dedos, en la entrada, empujando, embadurnando, ensanchando, al principio es difícil y Dean resopla entre dientes, pero no le deja parar. Se relaja, se vuelve más sencillo meter otro dedo, otro más. Es lo que quiere y la mirada del rubio ya no es oscura, es… No puede describirlo porque sus propios ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Sustituye los dedos por su miembro y se mete dentro, no es suficiente, quiere estar tan dentro que nunca más pueda alejarse. Dean se engancha a él con las piernas, haciéndole entrar aún más, se muerde los labios tan fuerte que va a acabar haciéndose herida. Lo sujeta por la cintura y profundiza, y el mayor no puede evitar un gemido.

Con la mano libre comienza a masturbarle, el respingo de Dean provoca que su cabeza de con el techo del Impala y se ríe sin dejar de acariciar su miembro.

"Joder Sammy, si sigues así me voy a correr" gruñe el mayor intentando apartarle de su pene. "¿No quieres?" insiste el pequeño, aunque lo de pequeño se lo estaba pensando Dean porque el puñetero crío la tiene de grande como un caballo. "Para un poco" "¿Seguro?" se lo piensa porque realmente no quiere que pare pero es como si aguien le premiara cuando no lo merece… "Si, para"

Sam se separa, pero sigue masturbándole sin piedad, no era eso, era todo lo contrario y ahora que se ha salido y que siente el trasero ardiendo y la enorme erección del castaño rozándose entre sus muslos inmovilizados por los casi cien kilos de Winchester que tiene encima, pierde el control y se corre sin poder evitarlo.

\- Eres un capullo – se queja jadeando

\- No querías que me corriera y no lo he hecho…

\- No era eso – gruñe avergonzado

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Da igual – se enfurruña mirando el enorme cuerpo del castaño con su enorme erección sobre él, la señala - ¿y ahora que hacemos con eso?

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Le mira a los ojos y Sam tiene su respuesta, lo gira, y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo, lo penetra tan profundo que es casi una posesión y Dean se siente bien así, tanto que se correría otra vez si el puñetero crío no lo acabara de dejar seco. "Voy a correrme Dean" susurra el castaño en su espalda mientras muerde inconscientemente sus hombros. "Hazlo" pide el pecoso antes de sentir cómo se consuma la posesión.

Sam se queda dentro unos minutos, sale, se limpia, le limpia, le abraza como sólo permite al jodido crío que le abrace. Por un rato parece que el mundo no es un lugar vacío, que puede tener alguien a su lado sin que ocurra ninguna catástrofe y entonces el menor ve la marca.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – y el corazón se congela en su pecho porque contarle qué es y cómo la ha conseguido lo va a volver a alejar de su lado – Dean, ¿no habrás hecho alguna estupidez?

\- Es la marca de Caín – responde porque ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo, le va a dejar antes o después, cuanto más rápido sea menos dolerá – el mismo Caín me la dio para poder manejar la primera espada.

El castaño se viste, pensativo, mientras él le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho desde que se separaron. No le interrumpe, cuando Dean dice "Eso es todo", abre la puerta y sale del coche dejándole solo y desnudo. Solo.

Escucha la puerta del trasto de Cas y cierra los ojos, vuelve a escucharla y se encoge sobre sí mismo preparándose a oír el ruido del viejo y cascado motor calentando para irse como si fuera el ruido de un látigo sobre su conciencia. No escucha nada de eso porque Sam está de vuelta, le toca y no está enfadado ¿Cómo es que no está enfadado?

\- Está un poco quemada, pero la he hecho yo

No lo entiende, ¿de qué está hablando? Abre los ojos y ve ante él lo que intenta ser una tarta de manzana. "Feliz cumpleaños Dean" musita el menor con una sonrisa indecisa, el rubio lo mira, y mira el pastel, y lo vuelve a mirar y no entiende nada.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – repite Sam y Dean rompe a llorar sin control, el menor pasa sobre la tarta sin despachurrarla de milagro y lo abraza, también llora porque aunque Dean no lo sepa, sabe exactamente lo que siente, le acaricia la espalda y lo acuna entre besos y palabras de consuelo – lo sé, te tengo, te quiero…

Y un rato después se irán a casa, porque ese búnker que les mostró Henry Winchester es ahora su hogar. Y ni te imagines que Dean se ha olvidado de la tarta, sólo que no llegó a Kansas por mucho que Sam le regañara por conducir y comer al mismo tiempo. Porque podría estar quemada, falta de azúcar y seca, pero era la mejor tarta del mundo.


	5. My Fucking Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mediados de la temporada nueve, Sam sigue muy cabreado con Dean y Dean... bueno, todos sabemos cómo estaba el rubito de perjudicado ¿no?, y encima es San Valentin.
> 
> WARNINGS: Puede que en esta historia el sasquatch sea un poquito capullo y el rubito un poquito masoca... pero sólo "puede" :P

  
**“MY FUCKING VALENTINE”**  
  
  
Era catorce de febrero. No quiere decir que Sam Winchester esperara ninguna caja de bombones o alguna rosa, lo que quiere decir es que no iba a aceptar ninguna estupidez hoy, porque hace un año éste había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida y hoy ni siquiera podía mirar a la cara de Dean sin sentirse…  
  
Hasta para él era complicado describir como se sentía. Creía tener derecho a decirle al idiota que tardaría mucho en perdonarle, pero, cuando presenciaba cómo el mayor se castigaba a sí mismo…   
  
Acababan de regresar de un trabajo, de otro de esos trabajos dónde su hermano dejaba salir toda su frustración con una violencia que le asustaba. Tuvo que volver a frenarlo, evitar que inocentes salieran heridos en el frenesí de la caza.   
  
Dean dejó sus cosas en el armario de la limpieza y se metió en la ducha sin decir nada. Ya habían hablado en el coche. Mejor dicho, ya había dicho Sam todo lo que tenía que decir mientras aguantaba las recriminaciones que sin duda merecía.  
  
El agua caía helada, podía simplemente girar el grifo hacia la zona caliente, no lo hizo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, Gadreel estaba cada vez más lejos, no tenía noticias de Crowley y la espada y permanecer aquí sólo era un tipo de tortura más refinada.  
  
La sangre y los fluidos del último monstruo se escurrían por el desagüe junto con la suciedad de la alcantarilla dónde lo había cazado y dónde estuvo a punto de matar a una de las víctimas que parecía infectada. Veía los ojos aterrados de la muchacha cuando le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era matarla y cuando la iba a degollar Sam le detuvo.  
  
Podían salvarla. Pudieron curarla, costó, pero lo hicieron. Lo único que podía pensar ahora era que el menor creía que estaba perdiendo su propia identidad. Tenía gracia, como si alguna vez hubiera sido algo más que un instrumento de matar.  
  
Cerró el grifo y salió encontrándose de frente con Sam que le alargó una toalla. La cogió sin una queja por estar desnudo y empezó a secarse bajo la atenta mirada del condenado imbécil.  
  
Sam no se había dado cuenta de lo que había adelgazado Dean, desde hacía unos meses parecía haber perdido unas veinte o veinticinco libras. Las costillas se marcaban bajo la piel y aunque aún parecía estar fuerte su aspecto era el de alguien que acabara de pasar por alguna enfermedad importante.  
  
\- Cuando un tío mira a otro como tú me estás mirando ahora no suele ser por buenos motivos  
\- Define “buenos motivos” – Sam le miró a los ojos con un “no voy a aguantar tus gracias” pintado en las pupilas  
\- Déjalo – murmuró poniéndose los pantalones  
  
Intentó salir del baño y el menor lo cogió de la muñeca acorralándolo con la pared. Dean cerró los ojos, últimamente esa era la única manera en que Sam lo tocaba. Reproches, interrogatorios, preguntas, aunque al menos le estaba tocando. Los dedos del castaño analizaban la marca-quemadura-cicatriz de su brazo.  
  
\- ¿Te sientes distinto? – preguntó suavemente el menor, tratando de eliminar cualquier indicio de reproche en su acento  
\- No  
\- ¿No crees que puede haberte vuelto más violento? – Dean sabía a dónde iba Sam, pero no, no era la marca lo que lo volvía más salvaje, le miró con furia, como el animal acorralado y malherido que era y el más alto lo soltó  
\- Esto no funciona Samm…  
  
No, y Sam lo sabía pero, a pesar de la desconfianza, el rencor, las ganas de golpearlo, no podía olvidar que lo quería, que lo querría siempre a pesar de todo lo que había hecho.   
  
\- Y qué vas a hacer ¿huir otra vez?  
\- No hui   
\- No puedes engañarme Dean, huiste, no querías sufrir este infierno… - masculló sin poder evitar el rencor en cada sílaba, porque todo este maldito asunto se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno  
\- Es mi infierno, y va a ir conmigo dónde vaya.  
  
Lo entendió de repente, las palabras de Dean en el embarcadero, la petición de volver, la sumisión a sus condiciones. Todo era un castigo más que asumía como merecido.  
  
\- Funcione o no, te vas a quedar – gruñó Sam – Mis condiciones ¿recuerdas?  
\- Sí, señor  
\- No vuelvas a llamarme señor, Dean, no soy papá – dijo repentinamente furioso, más furioso aun cuando bajó la mirada y asintió dócil – no hagas esto  
\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Sam? Lo estoy intentando…  
\- ¿Qué estás intentando?  
\- Yo…  
  
¿Qué podía decirle? Arreglar sus destrozos era algo que no podría hacer, volver a ganarse su confianza, resucitar a Kevin… No podía volver atrás en el tiempo y si pudiera intentaría salvar su vida otra vez, como fuera.   
  
\- Nada.  
\- ¡Nada! – gritó el más joven con una carcajada histérica – nada, tú sólo actúas, ¿para qué vas a pararte a pensar en lo que haces?  
  
Quería que dijera algo, que reaccionara de alguna manera pero sólo permanecía frente a él aguantando el diluvio de acusaciones. Lo siguiente fue darle una bofetada. Dean levantó el rostro apretando los puños. Lo volvió a abofetear con el revés de la mano, le reventó el labio, y el mayor lejos de defenderse se puso firme, mirando al frente, las manos cruzadas a la espalda.  
  
\- No pretendía… - Sam se sintió como una mierda, nunca era de los que golpean y esta situación le superaba  
\- Está bien  
\- No, no lo está – dijo cogiendo el rostro de su hermano – no lo está, no puede estar bien  
  
Lo besó, la sangre de su hermano era dulce y metálica, y salada… no, eso eran sus propias lágrimas. Había intentado apartarse, si no material si emocionalmente de Dean y todo lo que conseguía era resultar aún más herido y desgarrar más al mayor, si eso era posible.  
  
\- Basta, Dean, no puedo más – lloró sin soltar su cara y sin dejar de besarlo – no puedo más  
  
El pecoso se dejó besar sin corresponder a la caricia como no había correspondido a los golpes. Sam se dio cuenta.   
  
\- ¿No querías esto? ¿No querías que reconociera que no puedo dejar de quererte?   
\- Si  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- No puedo aceptarlo Sam, no tengo derecho   
\- Pero yo sí tengo derecho  
  
Lo acarició posesivamente, lo besó, el cuerpo del pecoso se rindió a sus brazos, amoldándose instintivamente a su iniciativa. Una mano se enredó en el corto cabello aún húmedo, la otra se introdujo en la parte trasera del pantalón apoderándose de sus nalgas.   
  
\- ¿Quieres Dean? – preguntó en su boca, él pareció negarse así que cambió la pregunta - ¿Tengo derecho?  
\- Si  
\- Entonces bésame  
  
Obedeció con un ansia que el más joven no esperaba. Había imaginado más contención no que se arrojara a su boca como si fuera su última oportunidad de respirar. Las manos del mayor no sabían encontrar su lugar, era como si le faltaran y tuviera que acariciar sus hombros, sujetar su nuca, enredarse en su pelo y todo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Le sujetó las muñecas separándole unos centímetros. Dean se detuvo jadeante, los ojos tan oscuros como el verde de sus iris permitía.   
  
\- Hoy es San Valentín – dijo de repente el castaño  
\- ¿Qué? – balbuceó confuso  
\- Es San Valentín, ¿recuerdas el año pasado? – Dean sonrió, cómo olvidar el estreno del búnker, le extrañaba que el lugar no los hubiera desterrado de allí para siempre, Sam sonrió también – y no sabíamos que hubiera mazmorra  
\- Ahora lo sabemos…  
\- Sí – le soltó las muñecas y volvió a acariciar su rostro pasando el pulgar por el labio magullado - ¿y si?  
  
Por toda respuesta Dean puso su cinturón en las manos de su amante. El año anterior Dean lo había poseído en cada habitación, cada superficie en la que pudiera sujetarlos a los dos. Sin tregua, hasta acabar semiinconscientes y enredados bajo una ducha caliente. Entonces el pecoso lo había secado con mimo y se lo había llevado con él al único sitio de su nuevo hogar dónde no lo había tocado: su dormitorio y habían pasado el resto de la noche acurrucados sobre la cama.   
  
La celda aún tenía la mesa a la que habían encadenado a Crowley. Dean se sentó aguardando a que tomara una decisión. Sam miró el cinturón en sus manos, no iba a azotarlo, ni hablar.   
  
\- Dean…  
\- Se lo que te gustan estas tonterías románticas Sam, pero no me he atrevido a regalarte nada porque creí que…   
\- Dean… - repitió pesaroso  
\- Así que me regalo yo, quiero que disfrutes tanto como disfruté el año pasado con tu regalo.  
\- No te engañes Dean, seguro que yo disfruté más – se acercó despacio, metiendo una pierna entre los muslos del rubio – y lo más seguro es que ahora también lo haga  
  
Le ató las manos con el cinturón. Acababa de ducharse y el sudor provocado por la excitación bañaba su espalda. Le empujó hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas sobre el escritorio, arqueando la espalda sobre sus muñecas. El castaño desabotonó los vaqueros sacándoselos hasta las rodillas. Repitiendo las acciones de Dean cuando el año anterior lo tomó en la cocina acarició la parte interior de sus muslos haciéndole gemir de placer.  
  
Como también hiciera el pecoso entonces, le tapó la boca con la mano mientras masajeaba sus testículos. El que gimió ahora fue él de sólo imaginar cómo se sentía el mayor, de recordar cómo se sintió él. El pene de Dean creció un par de centímetros bajo su mano. Lo imaginó corriéndose sin poder evitarlo y sonrió aumentando la cadencia de sus caricias, la fuerza con la que sujetaba el miembro que se endurecía más y más bajo la dulce tortura.  
  
Dean empezó a retorcerse, incapaz de mantenerse quieto por más tiempo. La palma de Sam abandonó su boca y se posó en su pecho para ayudarle.   
  
\- Samm… - gimió el rubio pidiendo, suplicando instrucciones – por… por favor.  
\- No, no hables, sólo siente – Dean asintió cerrando los ojos – no cierres los ojos quiero ver…  
  
Mordiéndose los labios le miró, suplicante, obediente, entregado, el más joven estaba maravillado de no haber hecho esto antes, de no hacerlo cada día de su vida. El pene del pecoso palpitaba en su mano a punto de explotar. El corazón bajo su palma parecía querer salirse del pecho. Sam se inclinó y lo besó en la boca, denso, profundo avasallador, empujando sus labios obligándole a abrir, succionándole la voluntad en un beso que descontroló tanto a Dean que se corrió sin poder evitarlo.  
  
No se detuvo por eso, ni por el lloriqueo lastimero, se lo bebió también. Vale, puede que Dean fuera mucho más comedido con él hace un año, pero tuvo un día entero. El pantalón le apretaba de una forma que no tardó en desnudarse él también. Miró el cuerpo sobre la mesa, abierto, rendido, sudoroso.   
  
Se subió sus piernas a los hombros, la mesa era la ideal para lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Le metió dos dedos en la boca hasta casi la garganta, no hacía falta instrucciones, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida los labios del mayor se cerraron alrededor ensalivando y chupando.   
  
Una vez preparados los introdujo en el esfínter. A pesar de su entrega Dean no pudo contener el amago de grito. Volvió a taparle la boca mientras le penetraba con los dedos preparándolo para su pene. El rubio intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no retorcerse, pero los enormes dedos de Sam dilatando su ano sin piedad se lo ponían muy difícil.  
  
Sam estaba muy excitado, introdujo un dedo más obteniendo otra exclamación ahogada vibrando en la piel que amordazaba a Dean. Estaba preparado.  
  
\- Voy a…  
\- Por favor…  
\- Dean…  
\- Hazlo  
  
Lo hizo, se introdujo dentro a pesar de la resistencia del apretado músculo. El mayor dejó salir un suspiro ayudándole a profundizar, doblándose más, llevándose las rodillas al pecho. Sam siguió empujando sin perder el contacto visual, los dedos clavados en las caderas, dirigiendo, moldeando. Otro gemido más de Dean y se correría. El orgasmo le sacudió con violencia.  
  
\- Dios, Dean… - balbució vencido sobre él  
\- Me, me aplastas – se quejó el mayor casi sin aliento.   
  
El castaño se apartó y lo ayudó a bajar. Se volvió a poner la ropa y soltó las manos de Dean frotando un poco sus muñecas.   
  
No podía ser, no lo comprendía. El pecoso observó cómo Sam salía de la mazmorra sin más. Le detuvo en la puesta.  
  
\- Sam  
\- ¿Si Dean?  
\- No ha cambiado nada ¿verdad? - Sam sacudió la cabeza sin mirarle y se fue.   
  
Lentamente volvió al baño, esta vez necesitaba algo de calor. Dejó caer el chorro casi hirviendo sobre su espalda mientras se enjabonaba concienzudamente. Escuchó el carraspeo del castaño al otro lado de la mampara. Cerró el grifo.  
  
\- No me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho, pero no puedes pretender comprar el perdón con sexo Dean.  
  
El rubio no contestó. Tras el cristal empañado Sam sólo podía ver que tenía la cabeza inclinada y las manos apoyadas en la pared. Abrió la mampara y no se giró.   
  
\- Mírame  
\- Para qué – el más joven boqueó sorprendido al comprender que el otro simplemente estaba llorando.  
\- Por favor, Dean, mírame  
  
Se giró, el rostro empapado no sólo por la ducha, los ojos enrojecidos mostraban todo lo que llevaba semanas reprimiendo.   
  
\- No me importa que lo único que quieras de mi sea un compañero de trabajo Sam, en serio, pero no… - respiró hondo tratando de dominarse – contigo no puedo hacer esto sólo por sexo, no puedo.   
\- Creíste que…  
\- Creí que todavía me querías, no volverá a pasar  
\- Te quiero, pero no es la primera vez Dean, no lo es y por mucho que quiera tenerte y por mucho que te quiera no voy a dejar que me manipules – con cada una de sus palabras el mayor iba palideciendo – ha sido un error.  
\- Entiendo  
\- No, no lo entiendes en absoluto  
\- Tus condiciones – masticó las palabras envolviéndose en una coraza de frialdad – cuando tengas otro calentón ya sabes dónde estoy  
  
Sam se enfadó, de verdad, no sólo porque creyera que era lo que debía ser, no sólo porque se sintiera violado, estafado, traicionado por la persona que más le importaba. Se enfadó porque no lo había utilizado, porque le quería y no le había utilizado de ninguna manera y se enfadó sobretodo consigo mismo porque se dio cuenta de la acusación que acababa de hacer y de cómo debía haberla interpretado Dean.  
  
\- Dios Dean, no se cómo arreglar esto  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- Cómo hacer que me entiendas, cómo comprenderte, parece que hablemos idiomas totalmente distintos.  
\- Ven – dijo volviendo a abrir el grifo para quitarse el jabón seco de la piel – no pienses  
  
La ropa se empapó en cuestión de segundos, y el mayor se la quitó con dificultad entre risas y besos y gritos por la temperatura del agua, y caricias, y súplicas de perdón sin vocalizar, y declaraciones de amor sin palabras.   
  
Y ambos sabían que esto no cambiaba nada, porque nada de lo que les había ocurrido, ninguna de las barbaridades cometidas, absolutamente ningún hecho, pasado, presente o futuro, podía cambiar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.  
  
Fin


	6. You, me and your fucking coulrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por qué no es bueno reírse de las fobias de la presona por la que harías cualquier cosa (¿O sí es bueno? :P )  
> Ha terminado el 7x14, el sasquatch y el rubito dejan la ciudad y el Plucky's donde acaban de terminar un trabajito un tanto especial.  
> Descargo de responsabilidades: Está bien, lo de siempre, los winchester tienen la gran suerte de no ser míos...

**“You, me and your fucking coulrophobia”**  
  
  
Sam Winchester se bajó del monovolumen que robaron en la última gasolinera por la que habían pasado. Iba todavía algo distraído por el ataque que sufrió la noche anterior. Dónde dos payasos materializados con magia le dieron una soberana, colorida y brillante paliza. Abrió el maletero para sacar la bolsa de las armas y chilló histéricamente al ver el muñeco (del que se había desecho la noche anterior) sobre la ropa sucia.  
  
Había sido Dean. Su hermano se partía de risa en el asiento del conductor. El pecoso se bajó del coche doblado en dos y tambaleándose entre carcajadas, sus “Lo siento Sammy, tenía que hacerlo” no hicieron más que enfurecer al Winchester más alto que le fulminó con la mirada. ¿El payaso de juguete? acabó en el contenedor de basura más cercano.   
  
Todo estaba tranquilo por el momento y, con los leviatanes tras la pista de ambos cazadores, y el cansancio acumulado desde hacía semanas pensaron parar unos días en una cabaña en el norte de California. No habían estado allí desde hacía más de veinte años, pertenecía al pastor Jim y estaba fuera del radar de los monstruos que dominaban la situación ahora mismo.  
  
La cabaña, sin red eléctrica ni agua corriente, se abastecía con un molino de viento cuya batería apenas daba electricidad suficiente para mantener un pequeño refrigerador. El agua había que sacarla de un pozo a través de una bomba manual instalada en la cocina. Al cruzar la vieja puerta de madera Sam pensó que quizás no fuera buena idea ese fin de semana de relax en el último rincón del mundo. El mayor podía ser muy “porculero” si no había nada con qué entretenerse.   
  
Conectó el frigorífico a la batería del molino y guardó las provisiones que habían comprado. Todo estaba lleno de tierra y polvo, de años y años sin uso. Sin decir una palabra Dean cogió un trapo viejo, un cubo de agua, y se puso manos a la obra.  
  
El más joven olvidó la broma de antes y se dispuso a ayudarle. Se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa, y abrió la bolsa de la ropa para cambiarse la camiseta por una sudadera vieja. El grito que soltó en lugar de hacer venir a Dean al rescate provocó que su hermano se parapetara tras el sofá que estaba limpiando entre carcajadas.  
  
\- ¡DEAN! – rugió furioso Sam - ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!  
  
Sujetando con dos dedos otro payaso de juguete como si fuera una mata de ortigas extendió el brazo hacia el rubio que intentaba (sin conseguirlo) ponerse serio. El mayor de los Winchester consiguió al fin dominarse y tomó el juguete para sacarlo de la cabaña, pero Sam cambió de opinión “No me apetece encontrármelo en la cama esta noche” dijo sin fiarse (acertadamente) de su hermano.  
  
El pecoso abrió los brazos con su más falsa expresión de inocencia. Sam tuvo que darse la vuelta y echar el muñeco en una bolsa de basura para que no se diera cuenta de que le había hecho reír. Gesto inútil porque si algo sabía Dean Winchester era cuando el pequeño sonreía.  
  
El resto de la limpieza y la cena transcurrieron con la normalidad de siempre. No, realmente no, Sam se encontró pensando que no se había sentido tan a gusto en compañía de su hermano desde antes de ir al infierno. Ni siquiera sus frecuentes visiones de Lucifer enturbiaban ese momento.   
  
Fregó los platos, pues al mayor le tocó hacer la cena y salió al porche dónde Dean, recostado en el entarimado de madera miraba las estrellas. Sí, por una vez estaban a gusto, en silencio, relajados. Se tumbó a su lado y suspiró satisfecho, incluso cerró los ojos (¿para qué lo haría?) algo peludo y artificial le rozó la nariz.  
  
\- Dean, estate quieto, no seas incordio – pidió apartando con la mano la cabeza de su hermano cubierta con algo áspero y rizado, entonces abrió los ojos - ¡DEAN!  
  
Se levantó de un salto y furioso se metió en la cabaña cerrando la puerta por dentro. En el suelo del porche, su puñetero hermano se retorcía de risa con una peluca multicolor en la cabeza y una nariz de payaso a juego.  
  
\- “Enga Sanmy, ábrenme, ia me he dececho den la peluca” – llamó a la puerta el pecoso, su hermano no le creyó, era difícil que le creyera si la nariz de goma provocaba que su voz sonara tan rara, se la quitó – venga, es tarde, te prometo que no más bromas  
\- No te creo  
\- Sammy, en serio, si te gasto una sola broma más seré tu esclavo sexual todo el fin de semana – propuso – ábreme  
\- No me gastarás ninguna broma más sobre payasos, júralo – exigió entreabriendo la puerta y usando su arma secreta patentada que tenía una efectividad del 100% sobre Dean  
\- Si te gasto una sola broma más sobre payasos podrás hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras, palabra de Boy Scout – aseguró formalmente el mayor, tenía la peluca y la nariz en la mano y se las ofreció como prenda de paz  
\- Pasa entonces – murmuró el más alto tomando ambos objetos con desconfianza y echándolos en un cajón de la cocina.  
  
No iba a gastarle más bromas, se lo había prometido y si Sam había dicho basta, pues era suficiente… por el momento. Además el “super ataque, ojitos de cachorrillo abandonado” había acabado con sus ganas de seguir divirtiéndose a costa de los miedos de su hermano. Se acostaron en su cama y se durmieron enseguida, realmente necesitaban un descanso. Dean incluso olvidó los dos últimos payasos de juguete que había dejado sobre la puerta del baño después de que Sam se lavó los dientes.  
  
Si Sammy hubiera sido una persona normal y corriente que los fines de semana se queda en la cama hasta las doce del mediodía, Dean se habría levantado, ido al aseo y habría recordado que dejó una broma a medias. Pero no, Sam Winchester era de esos que se levantan a las seis de la mañana para ir a correr un rato, llueva, truene o salga el sol. A las siete de la mañana un chillido espantoso despertó a Dean en lo mejor de su sueño.   
  
\- ¡DEAN!   
\- Sam, yo… yo no he sido… bueno, si he sido, pero no recordaba… fue antes de prometerte… yo…  
\- Haberlo recordado – frunció el ceño el menor  
\- Está bien, lo prometí – musitó el pecoso no tan arrepentido como debiera  
\- Eres mi esclavo, hasta el lunes, y lo primero que vas a hacer es sacar todos los puñeteros payasos que tengas aún escondidos por ahí – Sam se cruzó de brazos esperando.  
  
Dean retrocedió lentamente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos descubriendo la diversión del castaño en el gesto exageradamente hosco que le dedicaba. No se atrevió a sonreír abiertamente, para bien o para mal, le esperaba un fin de semana movidito. Sacó un muñeco más de la bolsa de las armas, dos del cajón bajo el asiento del copiloto en el monovolumen y el último del frigorífico, tras el paquete de cerveza. No era lo único, también tenía un traje completo con sus zapatones enormes incluidos.   
  
Ahora que lo veía todo en el suelo a los pies de Sam, Dean Winchester comenzó a pensar que quizás se había pasado un poco con las bromas y con la promesa que había hecho. Estaba bien, de vez en cuando, y por un rato, dejar que Sam llevara las riendas de su relación, pero, esto no iba a ser lo mismo, y aunque la anticipación y el deseo le excitaban más de lo que podía admitir, sintió un poco de miedo.  
  
\- Desnúdate – ordenó Sam inflexible - aún no he decidido si te ataré o no, pero vas a permanecer desnudo y en silencio  
\- Sammy… - el menor no le dejó terminar tapándole la boca con la mano, los ojos del castaño le taladraban llenos de amenazas y promesas y Dean asintió.  
  
Se quitó la camisa, la camiseta, contemplando de reojo como el más alto se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina lejos de todos los payasos de juguete y del disfraz. Se quitó, las botas, los calcetines y se desabotonó el vaquero pensando que era suficiente.  
  
\- Desnudarse incluye el vaquero y la ropa interior – confirmó Sam sonriendo peligrosamente  
  
“Jodido crío” pensó Dean sacándose el pantalón y los bóxer sintiéndose expuesto y vulnerable. Lo peor era que se había excitado y su pene parecía querer separarse de él y buscar a Sam.  
  
\- Recoge tu ropa y guárdala, coge una bolsa de basura y tira todo eso – ordenó el menor en su papel de amo – date prisa que quiero empezar a usarte.  
  
Dean vaciló unos momentos, iba a decir algo pero recordó la primera orden de guardar silencio. Con la mente dando vueltas a los significados de la palabra “usarte” hizo lo que le había dicho. Lamentaba deshacerse de todos los payasos, le divertían demasiado los chillidos de Sam, por muy cruel que fuera provocarlos de esa manera.   
  
Tuvo que llegar hasta la primera bifurcación del camino, totalmente desnudo y con el saco de juguetes a cuestas para dejarlo lo más lejos posible de la cabaña. Menos mal que no había nadie en decenas de millas a la redonda.  
  
Cuando volvió Sam lo esperaba en la puerta, los brazos cruzados y una cuerda en una mano, al parecer ya se había decidido en lo de atarle. Su erección que se había aplacado un poco con el paseo, volvió aún más rabiosa provocándole un gemido involuntario. Subió las escaleras de madera del porche aliviado por el descanso que la superficie lisa procuraba a las plantas de sus pies.  
  
Sam se acercó, le cogió de la nuca y le besó con rudeza, empezaba a lamentar no haberse guardado ningún payaso para otro día, quiso corresponder pero el menor lo apartó le dio la vuelta y comenzó a atarlo. El castaño sujetó ambos codos del mayor a la espalda, manteniendo los brazos rectos de Dean, también unió sus muñecas. El pecoso jadeó cuando pasó el cabo que llevaba suelto por su cuello en un lazo para tirar de él como de un perro.  
  
\- Sammy… - susurró con miedo  
\- Cierra el pico – gruñó tirando de él hacia el interior  
  
La cuerda se había apretado incómodamente alrededor de su cuello. En la mesa de la cocina había desayuno para uno. ¿Le iba a dejar sin desayunar? Venga, no era para tanto ¿no? Apenas podía tragar saliva por la presión de la cuerda, pero si protestaba otra vez quizás sí lo dejaría sin comer.  
  
El castaño se quitó la camisa quedándose sólo con la camiseta de pico gris y el pantalón de chándal y lo condujo a la mesa, dejándole frente a él mientras desayunaba tranquilamente. Cuando terminó cogió un cuenco, le echó cereales, leche, lo puso en el suelo y arrodilló a Dean.   
  
\- Tu desayuno, tómatelo – dijo quitándole la cuerda del cuello, lo cogió del pelo y le acercó la cabeza al cuenco – lame  
  
Por un momento estuvo tentado de rebelarse, Sammy se estaba pasando, esto era humillante. Pero sintió cómo la otra mano del castaño le acariciaba lentamente la parte baja de la espalda y los muslos y comenzó a lamer la leche tal y cómo le había dicho. Apenas había llegado a beber la mitad cuando sintió un dedo colarse dentro de él. Paró con un respingo pero el seco “Termínatelo” de Sam le obligó a continuar a pesar de sentirse penetrado por los largos dedos del menor.  
  
Cuando se acabó la comida no le dejó levantarse de esa posición, Dean notó que se arrodillaba a su espalda y sujetaba sus caderas. Gimió bajito cuando el pene del castaño rozó sus genitales suavemente. Los brazos le picaban dónde las cuerdas estaban en contacto con la piel y se inclinó hasta tocar con la frente el suelo facilitando que Sam entrara en él.  
  
Dean se mordió los labios sofocando el gemido de protesta al sentir la gruesa polla del castaño abriéndole sin piedad. Jadeó siguiendo el movimiento de pelvis de Sam follándole fuerte y rápido. De repente el más alto lo abrazó con fuerza aplastándolo contra el suelo. Se había corrido. Dean pidió que le dejara respirar un poco y se encontró tirado en la madera mientras Sam se quitaba el preservativo y se limpiaba.  
  
Durante unos minutos, Dean esperó instrucciones. Sam le recogió del suelo y aflojó un poco las cuerdas de sus muñecas para reactivar un poco la circulación. “No tenemos televisión Dean, has elegido un mal sitio para convertirte en mi esclavo, ¿estás seguro de que quieres cumplir tu trato por completo?” El pecoso asintió con la cabeza, había sido idea suya y a pesar de todo confiaba en Sam.  
  
\- Si no puedes continuar dilo y pararé Dean, podemos partirlo en ratos si no puedes con esto todo el fin de semana – había querido ser duro y ahora se arrepentía al ver al mayor aceptar lo que había hecho, tenía dudas sobre continuar, habían jugado a dominar el uno al otro antes, pero nunca más de unas horas y siempre diciendo por anticipado qué querían hacer con el otro. Este no era el caso pues nunca habían usado estos juegos sin establecer unas reglas antes – dime lo que piensas  
\- Una promesa es una promesa Sammy, te lo debo…  
\- Dime si quieres que siga  
\- Sigue  
\- Dean, voy a usarte y abusar de ti, voy a hacerte cosas que te van a hacer gritar, voy a exigir que obedezcas todo lo que te diga, puede que no te dé ni una gota de alcohol y puede que te obligue a comer brócoli…  
\- ¿Brócoli? – Dean abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrado, pero entonces supo que quería darle ese fin de semana a Sam, había querido darle ese fin de semana desde que volvieron a ser ellos dos contra el mundo, se recompuso y aceptó – hazlo, lo que quieras, todo…  
  
Los largos dedos del castaño se internaron entre el cabello corto y sudado de Dean, lo besó otra vez, ahora sin rabia, lo besó denso, posesivo, avasallador hasta que el más bajo reaccionó besando a su vez. Las manos de Sam lo condujeron a la mesa “Tú lo has querido” dijo dejando una fuerte palmada en su trasero al tumbarlo sobre la superficie de madera.  
  
¿Iba a darle azotes? Dean se estremeció ante la idea. No le gustaban, Sam sabía que no le gustaban. ¿Se iba a rendir o aguantaría hasta el final? Otra palmada cayó en la nalga izquierda haciendo que se encogiera por reflejo. Otra más en la derecha. Cuatro, cinco, no eran dolorosas, picaban un poco y se escuchaban más fuertes de lo que eran realmente en el silencio de la cabaña. Podía aguantar. Pararon sin previo aviso y Sam pareció interrogarle con la mirada, buscando en su rostro alguna señal de que no podría soportarlo. No la encontró y sonrió satisfecho, le desató y le envió a preparar un baño.  
  
Dean tenía sed y bebió un poco del agua que sacaba con la bomba. Levantó la cabeza, Sam le contemplaba en silencio, se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo que no le había ordenado. Siguió bombeando, a cubos llenó el viejo abrevadero que usaban como bañera cuando eran niños. Se dio la vuelta en espera de instrucciones.  
  
\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos bañamos ahí? – el castaño seguía mirándole con una expresión extraña  
\- Tenía que tomarte en brazos para que no te hundieras – respondió el mayor entre divertido y nostálgico  
\- Ahora no cabemos los dos  
\- No  
  
Sam se acercó, la camiseta de pico acabó en el suelo, junto al pantalón y la ropa interior, con una esponja comenzó a enjabonar a Dean. Repasó cada peca, cada pliegue de piel, cada cicatriz. El mayor se estremecía ante la húmeda caricia, otra vez dispuesto para él. Después le ordenó enjabonarle a él cosa que hizo a conciencia. Por turnos, primero Sam y luego Dean mientras el más joven se secaba, se metieron en la bañera.   
  
Sam no había esperado que su amante aguantara tanto, sin embargo no le sorprendía. Cuando se trataba de su palabra estaba seguro de que Dean llegaría hasta los límites más inverosímiles, pocas veces rompería una promesa, ninguna si el único afectado era el propio Dean. El mayor cerró los ojos mientras vertía el agua sobre su cabeza enjuagando el jabón. Lo volvió a atar, sonrió al pensar que estaba teniendo un fetiche algo insistente con que Dean estuviera lo más indefenso posible.  
  
Le secó con cuidado y volvió a besarle, podría estar haciendo esto toda la semana. Podría hacerlo suyo toda la vida. Dean se apretó contra él buscando el máximo contacto, la mayor conexión. Sam le lamió los labios, mordisqueando, chupando, mientras lo sujetaba junto a su cuerpo, piel contra piel. Acariciándolo, pellizcando sus glúteos, frotándose sin descanso.   
  
Se había vuelto a excitar, pero esta vez quería otra cosa. Llevó al más bajo a la cocina y lo tumbó en el suelo, la botella de aceite se derramó sobre los genitales del pecoso que no sabía si sonreír o tener miedo. Sam se preparó a sí mismo, con el aceite derramado se acarició la entrada. Dean tuvo una erección brutal al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el menor, empujó dentro del puño del castaño. Sam masturbaba al pecoso mientras se penetraba a sí mismo con los dedos.  
  
Hacía calor, y no porque la temperatura que hacía allí dentro fuera superior a los veintiún grados, sino porque ambos sólo podían pensar en el placer del otro. Cuando Sam se sentó sobre Dean, empalándose a sí mismo, el que gritó fue el mayor, su “¡Sammy!” lleno de todo lo que le necesitaba hizo reír a un Sam lleno con el miembro del pecoso.  
  
Le puso un dedo en los labios. Las lágrimas brotaban de los verdes ojos de Dean que intentaba callar mientras empujaba dentro de él ayudándose con sus brazos atados en la espalda. Sam no podía parar, lo montaba casi con violencia, se echó hacia atrás dejándole más libertad de movimiento.  
  
Notaba cómo se iba a correr y siguió moviéndose, buscándole, sintiéndole lo más dentro posible, iba a explotar cuando fue Dean quien explotó en su interior. Se levantó para limpiarse dejando a su hermano sollozando en el suelo. Era la imagen de la derrota y Sam no podía con ella. Se arrodilló a su lado semi incorporándolo y meciéndolo en un abrazo de consuelo.  
  
\- Sammy – susurró entrecortado – no dejes que me eche atrás…  
\- ¿seguro?  
\- Amordázame, no me sueltes, quiero esto  
\- Tranquilo, por mi estamos en paz, siempre lo hemos estado  
\- Te necesito.  
  
Siguió abrazándolo un rato más, Dean quería esto y Sam también. Volvieron a lavarse. Almorzaron. La tarde transcurrió entre juegos sexuales dónde el menor llevó al pecoso hasta dónde ninguno pensaba que llegaría. Al anochecer el mayor exhausto se quedó dormido en el suelo junto al sofá.  
  
Sam también estaba agotado, aunque aún tuvo fuerzas para arrastrar el cuerpo desnudo hasta la cama. Se metió con él, abrazándolo por detrás. Se durmió pensando en lo que harían al día siguiente, su mano derecha cerrándose posesiva sobre el pene del mayor, su brazo izquierdo rodeando el pecho de su hermano y pegándolo a su corazón.  
  
Al amanecer Dean despertó entumecido, incapaz de moverse dentro del abrazo de oso de Sam. Intentó salir del agarre, inútilmente, había dormido con los brazos atados y se habían quedado insensibles. Se quedó quieto al notar los labios de Sammy en su nuca. A los labios siguieron los dientes clavándose con suavidad y sin llegar a doler, en su cuello.  
  
\- Tienes hambre ¿verdad?  
  
Sam se levantó dejándole en la cama con una palmada en el trasero. Le escuchó en el aseo, él también necesitaba ir pero no sabía si el menor tenía otros planes para él y no quería arriesgarse a disgustarlo como la tarde anterior, al beber agua sin su permiso.  
  
\- ¡ven aquí Dean!  
  
Se levantó titubeante, el frío matinal le recordó nuevamente sus necesidades, Sam estaba poniendo solo un plato en la mesa, con huevos, beicon y una sola taza de café. Su estómago rugió desconsolado.  
  
El castaño llevaba sólo el pantalón del chándal viejo que solía usar como pijama. Ya era más de lo que vestía Dean. Con esa indumentaria era más evidente que Sam estaba demasiado delgado, la cintura del chándal apenas se sujetaba sobre las caderas del menor. Su hermano sonreía al volver a llamarle y se acercó encogiéndose un poco.  
  
\- Voy a tener que llevarte al aseo, y como tú no puedes tendré que ayudarte a hacer sus necesidades  
\- Sam…  
\- Calla la boca Dean, no te he dado permiso para hablar – Se rio al ver cómo volvía a encogerse, juntando las piernas incómodo – vamos  
  
Era humillante, pero, en cierto modo, también era terriblemente íntimo abandonarse de esa forma en los brazos del más alto. El desayuno tampoco tuvo nada que ver con la experiencia del día anterior. Esta vez no hubo cuenco en el suelo, le sentó en sus piernas y lo atiborró de comida.   
  
Fuera llovía, y la luz entraba gris y triste por las ventanas de la cabaña. Aunque no hacía mucho frío Sam encendió la chimenea y se echó en el sofá haciendo que él se arrodillara en el suelo de forma que podía acariciarle todo lo que quisiera.  
  
\- ¿Te duelen los brazos? – preguntó enredando los dedos entre el cabello corto del mayor  
\- No los siento  
  
Le desató los brazos dejando sólo las muñecas unidas y frotándolos con energía para que se reactivara la circulación. Dean gimió cuando el fuerte hormigueo se convirtió en una serie de dolorosos pinchazos que devolvían la sensibilidad a sus extremidades.   
  
\- Tranquilo – Sam le acarició la cara, la espalda – guarda esos gemidos para cuando esté dentro de ti  
\- Sam…  
\- Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar  
  
Se bajó el pantalón lo suficiente como para que Dean supiera lo que esperaba de él. No hizo falta que dijera nada, el mayor comenzó a lamer y chupar obedientemente. Sam se estiró relajándose, un brazo bajo la cabeza, la otra mano en la nuca de Dean, dirigiendo al pecoso hasta que estuvo totalmente empalmado.  
  
\- Joder Dean – suspiró – súbete  
  
Era complicado para el mayor, apenas tenía sitio en el sofá y no tenía manera de sujetarse con los brazos para no caerle encima. Sam le guio colocando su miembro para empalarle en cuanto le hiciera sentarse sobre él. Dean resopló al sentirse invadido de nuevo una mano del más joven en el pecho manteniéndolo erguido, la otra mano clavándole los dedos en el muslo conduciéndole, dirigiendo el movimiento con el que él mismo se penetraba sobre el pene del menor.  
  
\- Eso es, sigue – jadeó el castaño, sus ojos no eran sus ojos, su mirada no era la suave y comprensiva mirada gris verdosa del chico que idolatraba a su hermano, era oscura, como las profundidades marinas, era la mirada de alguien que le amaba y le poseía con todas las consecuencias.  
  
Dean se sorprendió pensando en él, en su todo, en que pasara lo que pasara mañana, ahora mismo su vida tenía sentido. Sam terminó y le mantuvo sobre él unos minutos más mientras se calmaba. El sudor acre del castaño no le molestaba mientras yacía sobre su pecho. Indefenso y seguro al mismo tiempo, en toda su vida sólo Sam le hacía sentir así.  
  
\- Eres increíble – susurró el Winchester más joven sobre el cabello corto y húmedo de su prisionero voluntario – otra sesión como ésta y vas a conseguir terminar con mi fobia.  
\- Hazlo – propuso roncamente Dean  
\- Quizás lo haga – dejó un beso tierno sobre la cabeza rubia – quizás lo haga.  
  
Realmente lo pensó. En la cocina, en uno de los cajones aún estaban la nariz y la peluca, lo único que había guardado aún no sabía el motivo, quizás porque era lo único que no lo alteraba demasiado. Desató a Dean y se lo dijo, dónde estaban. Le dijo, “póntelas y vuelve”.  
  
\- Si te excitas conmigo así, tu payasofobia se habrá curado – Dijo el mayor arreglándose los rizos de colores  
\- Se dice coulrofobia, Dean y – se acercó titubeante, le quitó la nariz, le quitó la peluca y suspiró aliviado – parece que no funciona la terapia  
\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo para solucionar tu problemilla… – Dean sonrió con picardía cuando el chico más alto le aprisionó contra la pared para besarlo.  
\- Aún nos queda el resto de la tarde – prometió Sam volviendo a excitarse una vez tiraron la peluca y la nariz a la basura.  
_______________________Fin


	7. Home, Fucking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Décima temporada, post 10x04, y ese par de dos solos en el búnker, ¿qué se puede esperar?
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidades: Sobrenatural no me pertenece y trístemente los winchester tampoco (qué le vamos a hacer) y por supuestísimo no gano nada con esto

**“Home, fucking home”**  
  
  
Sam Winchester abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación, otra vez con el rostro arrasado en llanto, en la mente el cuerpo inerme de Dean entre sus brazos, en sus oídos sus últimas palabras. Se lo había contado a su hermano, cuando cazaban a la hermana de Kate, la chica lobo. No había servido para que dejara de despertar con la pesadilla que había sustituido en sus inquietas noches a los ojos quemados de Kevin.  
  
Se levantó, quizás si tomaba algo caliente, una infusión o un vaso de leche, pudiera dormir hasta el amanecer y dejar de repasar una y otra vez lo que debía haber hecho y lo que hizo en su lugar. Al menos ahora eran capaces de hablar sobre ello.  
  
Bajo la puerta de la habitación de Dean había luz, quizás estaba despierto y quería acompañarle. Se acercó, llamó, entró. La cama estaba hecha y, aunque en un lado había una arruga del tamaño del cuerpo del mayor, él no estaba. Sam se quedó helado pensando por un instante que aún dormía en medio de su pesadilla, el ruido de la cisterna fue un alivio, sólo estaba en el aseo.  
  
\- ¿Estás despierto? – Preguntó Dean, descalzo y sin camiseta. Estaba muy pálido y se mordía los labios como cuando intentaba decir algo y no sabía cómo  
\- O eso o hablo y ando en sueños – replicó Sam quitándose el cabello de la cara con un gesto nervioso – vi la luz y quería saber si quieres un café o algo caliente  
\- Sí, claro, si  
  
Sam pensó que su hermano había aceptado demasiado rápido. Le esperó en la habitación mientras el mayor buscaba las zapatillas de casa y el batín gris que solía llevar desde que lo encontró en una de las habitaciones del búnker. La dichosa marca de Caín estaba especialmente roja, no había notado las ramificaciones ¿Las tenía ya? Le cogió el brazo pero debió ser una ilusión óptica, la marca estaba igual que siempre.  
  
\- ¿No podías dormir? – preguntó Sam a un Dean sorprendido por el posesivo gesto  
\- No, pesadillas – respondió su hermano - ¿Y tú?  
\- Pesadillas también  
  
La cocina se iluminó con la fuerza de los halógenos haciendo parpadear a ambos. El reloj del fondo marcaba las tres y media de la mañana. Llevaban varios días sin ningún trabajo en perspectiva. Se estaban tomando con calma la vuelta a la acción, a pesar del afán de Dean por buscar casos para salir del búnker.  
  
\- ¿Café?   
\- Si – el mayor cogió dos tazas mientras el castaño ponía en marcha la cafetera  
\- ¿Leche? ¿Azúcar? – Sam sabía perfectamente que su hermano nunca tomaba otra cosa que no fuera café solo  
\- Vale  
  
Ese “vale” era como un timbrazo de atención para el menor, se acercó a Dean que le esquivaba con la excusa de buscar cucharillas en el cajón de los cubiertos. Los largos dedos del castaño se clavaron en el antebrazo derecho de su hermano, lo último que esperaba era que el pecoso se encogiera en un gesto de dolor.  
  
\- ¡Dean! – exclamó Sam al levantarle la manga de la bata y ver el brazo cubierto de una malla brillante y venosa que surgía de la Marca de Caín - ¿Cuándo ibas a contármelo?  
\- Es cierto – los ojos cansados del mayor se alzaron hacia él – no dejé que vieras esto antes  
\- ¿Te había ocurrido antes? – estudió el rostro de su hermano, la expresión, las ojeras, “punto para mi estupidez, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?” - ¿Te ocurrió antes de convertirte en demonio?  
\- Si  
\- ¿Duele?, quiero decir ¿duele mucho? – Dean se cubrió el brazo y puso las tazas en la cafetera - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
  
El mayor no contestó. Se quedó mirando cómo las tazas se llenaban hasta la mitad antes de parar el pequeño electrodoméstico. Sam le tomó por el hombro y girándolo le obligó a mirarle a él.  
  
\- Dilo – exigió furioso consigo mismo  
\- No creí que te importara entonces, dijiste que sólo éramos compañeros de trabajo – respondió el mayor creyendo que la furia iba dirigida hacia él – fui un maldito imbécil, Sam.  
\- No tienes que guardártelo más Dean, tengo que saber si la marca te afecta y cómo detenerla mientras buscamos una solución – el menor se sentó en la mesa indicando a su hermano que se sentara a su lado y dándole toda su atención.  
\- Me impulsa a matar – haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad consiguió explicar – y si no lo hago me... castiga.  
\- Sabía que se alimentaba haciéndote matar, lo que no sabía era que te hiciera daño – “maldita sea, ¿también te dejé sufrir hasta que la marca te cambió? ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?” los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza y arrepentimiento – tienes que perdonarme  
\- Perdonarte… - murmuró pensativo el pecoso – capullo.  
\- Imbécil  
  
Era demasiado temprano para hacer nada, no tenían ningún caso, y el menor no quería coger ninguno más hasta que no se asegurara de que ambos estaban preparados. Sam cogió ambas tazas y fue hacia su habitación. “Charlie me dejó las dos temporadas de una serie llamada Dollhouse, veamos de qué va”. Dean no había estado en su habitación desde la última visita de la informática pelirroja.  
  
Se sentó junto al escritorio mientras Sam se estiraba en la cama. Vieron el primer capítulo terminando el café y en silencio. “Da que pensar” murmuró Dean. “¿Lo harías? ¿Tú firmarías un contrato de esos?” Sam miraba a su hermano con una intensidad que el mayor acabó confesando “quizás”  
  
El menor sintió un nudo en la garganta pero no insistió. Palmeó el colchón a su lado pidiendo a Dean que se sentara en la cama, junto a él. “Creo que es mejor que me vaya”. Como un resorte se levantó de la cama y logró bloquearle la puerta, era una ventaja que su codo estuviese curado del todo.  
  
\- Sam, estoy cansado – gruñó molesto el pecoso  
\- Por eso, ¿para qué te vas a agotar yendo hasta tu cuarto?  
\- No seas tonto, además tu colchón es un ladrillo…  
\- No lo sabes, lo cambié – la sonrisa de ilusión con que obsequió a Dean mientras le tomaba la mano desarmó al mayor por completo – Ven, ahora es más cómodo que el tuyo  
  
Se dejó empujar y al sentarse en la cama comprobó que el más alto no mentía. Sam siguió viendo la serie y él cerró los ojos escuchando y sin atreverse a nada más, intentando disfrutar de la proximidad y de la atención que su hermano se empeñaba en darle. Dean suspiró levemente al notar los dedos largos y suaves acariciar sus hombros al arroparle con la bata. Incluso llegó a quedarse dormido.  
  
No fue durante mucho rato, despertó empapado en sudor, luchando contra unas cadenas que le arrancaban la carne de los huesos mientras todas las personas que había dejado morir y todas las personas que había matado le miraban impasibles a través de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos.   
  
\- Tranquilo Dean, tranquilo, ya está, estás aquí – el mayor dejó de luchar al comprender que los brazos de Sam aunque fuertes no eran cadenas de metal - ¿has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla?   
\- Será mejor que me vaya  
\- No  
\- Sam  
\- No, cuéntamela  
\- Sam, por favor – se liberó de sus brazos y se levantó, su hermano encendió la luz dispuesto a detenerle, y entonces el mayor se fijó en la parte de atrás de la puerta – has puesto un póster de gatitos  
\- Si  
\- ¿por qué? No te gustan  
\- Ese sí me gustó para ponerlo en mi dormitorio  
\- ¿Ahora sí es tu casa?  
\- Nuestra casa – estaba decidido a no perder más el tiempo, había pasado demasiado para no intentar aprovechar cada segundo, esta vez haría las cosas diferentes, le quitó la bata y lo empujó de nuevo a la cama – Nuestro hogar  
\- Nuestro jodido hogar  
\- Eso podemos arreglarlo  
\- Yo…  
\- ¿Qué? – las dudas de Sam sobre lo que quería en ese instante se volatilizaron al comprender que no era el único que intentaba ahogar esos sentimientos, por miedo a precipitarse o por miedo a ser rechazado – te he echado de menos Dean  
  
El mayor se quedó paralizado al sentir los finos labios de Sam rozar con suavidad los suyos, sus manos tomándole de la cintura, bajando, desnudándole. Ya sin nada encima comenzó a desnudarle a él también, asegurándose de que Sam quería aquello a cada paso que daba. Le quitó los calcetines, haciéndole cosquillas en los pies, le sacó los pantalones y se quedó arrodillado entre sus piernas enarcando las cejas ante el hecho de que Sam no llevaba ropa interior.  
  
\- ¿Y esto? – riñó   
\- Es más cómodo dormir sin calzoncillos  
  
La sonrisa más pícara se dibujó en los labios del pecoso cuando decidió su siguiente movimiento, Sam se rebulló inquieto al adivinar lo que pretendía. Los labios de su amante ardían sobre su miembro, leves, secos hasta que la lengua se unió a la caricia. El más joven enredó sus dedos en el cabello corto, suspirando, gimiendo “No pienso usar más ropa interior en mi vida si te lo vas a tomar así”.  
  
No sabía lo que deseaba ese rato de intimidad hasta que Sam le desnudó y le permitió desnudarle, era como volver a casa, como volver a respirar de nuevo (aunque se estuviera atragantando de risa mientras chupaba con pasión el pene duro y caliente).  
  
“No pares, Dean, ay Dean, sigue Dean, ¡joder Dean!” La reverberación de la risa del mayor sobre su piel le estaba matando de deseo. “Para Dean, ¡para!, no… no pares, ¡ay, para!” Y el puñetero le hacía caso. “¡Dean! ¡Has parado!”.  
  
El pecoso reía a carcajadas, tosiendo, burlándose y repitiendo sus últimas palabras “Ay, para Dean, ay no pares…” Puñetero Dean, jodido Dean, todo lo que podía pensar el más alto era derribarle bajo él y follarle con la erección tan brutal que le había provocado. “Me toca a mí”.  
  
Se giró tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la cama con una llave de judo. El pecoso ni se había defendido aun riendo y bromeando. “Ay, no Sammy, Oh, sí Sammy”. “Cierra la puñetera boca Dean”. El mayor cogió el rostro de su amante tumbado sobre él, lo besó desesperado, “¿De verdad quieres que cierre la boca Sam?”, “No, no” jadeó en los breves instantes en que tenían que respirar.  
  
Aprisionó las muñecas del pecoso a ambos lados de su cabeza, y dibujó su garganta con los labios y la lengua. Dean se arqueó buscando el máximo contacto piel contra piel. Sam siguió bajando por el cuerpo del mayor, dedicando especial atención a sus pezones. El pecoso se mordió los labios con fuerza por no suplicar cómo unos minutos antes hacía Sam.  
  
La boca húmeda y ardiente bajaba hasta su ingle y ya no pudo contenerse, gimió y buscó el largo y sedoso cabello castaño cuando sus muñecas estuvieron libres. “Dios, Sammy, joder” lloriqueó sintiéndose absorbido por completo entre los labios, entre los dientes. “Me matas, joder, me voy a correr Sammy, como sigas me corro” suplicó al límite, su voluntad, su concentración, todo estaba fallando estrepitosamente, el orgasmo le llegó tan rápido como había avisado y Sam se separó un poco tosiendo atragantado.  
  
\- Qué cabrón eres – gimió Dean – te dije que no podía aguantar  
\- Qué cabrón eres, te dije que no podía aguantar – dijo el menor al recuperar el habla, devolviendo la burla de antes - ¡me matas Sammy!  
\- Cierra el pico, capullo  
\- Aún no he acabado contigo Dean – dijo frotándose el pene duro y brillante, y dándole una palmada en el lateral del muslo para que se pusiera boca abajo – no vas a dejarme así ¿verdad?  
\- Lubricante tío – advirtió su amante  
\- En el cajón, si estiras la mano llegas.  
  
Alcanzó el tubo de gel transparente y se lo pasó. Sam vació un poco en su ano, estaba frío, pero le dejó hacer. Apenas se movió al sentir un dedo extendiendo el gel en su interior. No dijo nada cuando en lugar de un dedo fueron dos, moviéndose sin compasión y Sam soltó una risita entre dientes cuando le metió un tercer dedo y no pudo contener un gemido.  
  
\- ¿Qué estás esperando? – gimió otra vez el mayor agarrándose a las sábanas  
\- ¿Ya?  
\- ¡Joder Sammy! – le estaba abriendo de una manera que le confundía al mismo tiempo que sólo quería tenerle dentro. Jadeó – Por favor  
  
El castaño cogió sus caderas alzándolas para introducirse dentro, hasta el fondo, en un solo movimiento. Dean resopló sujetándose con tanta fuerza al colchón que rasgó las sábanas con las uñas. Sam salió un poco y volvió a entrar en un vaivén lento y avasallador. El pecoso empezó a sincronizarse con él, yendo a su encuentro, su respiración se había vuelto errática, a la par que la del menor que perdía el control para embestir cada vez con más fuerza en su interior.  
  
Como si fuera una danza lenta y sudorosa se movieron el uno al encuentro del otro, Sam dentro de Dean, Dean lleno de Sam, y por un instante el tiempo se paró dándoles todo. Ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama sin fuerzas, tan juntos que no había diferencia entre dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.   
  
Unos minutos después Sam se levantó y se quedó contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del mayor, dormido como una criatura. “En casa Dean, por fin, estamos en nuestra jodida casa”  
_______________________Fin


	8. Our Fucking First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez.  
> Sam está en la Universidad y Dean se pasa a hacerle una visita.

** Our Fucking First Time **

 

Dean Winchester abrió los ojos en una habitación de hospital. Estaba solo y uno de sus brazos colgaba inmovilizado de uno de esos soportes para escayolas.  
  
\- Por fin has despertado – gruñó su padre desde algún lugar de la habitación que no podía alcanzar con la vista – cuando te digo que no te metas en mi camino quiero decir que no te metas en mi camino.  
\- Lo siento señor – murmuró confuso el joven.   
\- Me has dado un susto de muerte – esta vez si podía ver la cara de su padre, la barba descuidada, las arrugas de preocupación, las profundas ojeras acentuadas por una noche más en vela, John Winchester parecía agotado – pero ahora que has despertado tengo que irme.   
\- ¿Te vas?  
\- Bobby y Caleb tienen localizado al Shapeshifter en San Diego, pero temen que cruce a México – sacó un par de cientos de su cartera y se los dio al muchacho –sólo tienes un brazo roto, tardará unas semanas en curar y necesitas reposo, volveré por ti cuando le corte el cuello a ese monstruo personalmente.  
\- Puedo cazar  
\- No esta vez – John recogió su bolsa – me llevo el impala  
  
Cuando su padre salió de la habitación golpeó la barandilla de la cama con la mano sana, frustrado. ¿Qué pretendía el su padre? ¿Qué hubiera dejado que el cambiaformas le atravesara con el cuchillo? Mejor un brazo roto que un padre muerto. Ahora tenía un problema, ¿qué hacer en San Francisco con un brazo roto, sin transporte y con un par de cientos en el bolsillo?   
  
Unas horas mas tarde se bajaba de un autobús en Palo Alto, después buscaría el piso que su hermano compartía con otros cuatro estudiantes de primer año, ahora tenía hambre. Entró en una hamburguesería. Apenas tuvo que hacer cola, era tarde y sólo quedaban un cocinero dentro y un muchacho altísimo tomando los pedidos.  
  
Sonrió de medio lado al reconocer las greñas castañas bajo la gorra oficial de la cadena de comida rápida. “Ni a caso hecho” pensó acercándose al chico que completaba un pedido para la ventanilla del McAuto.  
  
\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sammy! – gritó antes de que se diera la vuelta  
  
El chaval dio un respingo y se volvió con cara de asombro. Sólo había otra chica en la cola delante de él, su hermano la atendió rápidamente ignorando el intento de coqueteo de la muchacha y por fin se dignó a fulminarle directamente con la mirada.  
  
\- Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos días – se fijó en la escayola - ¿qué te ha pasado?  
\- Cosas del trabajo – replicó el pecoso sin darle importancia a su brazo – que quisquilloso, ¿qué mas da un día más o menos? ¿Cuándo sales de este antro?  
\- Salgo en un par de horas, y no es un antro  
\- Lo que tu digas, una hamburguesa y un refresco, el nº 3 mismo  
\- ¡Un nº 3 con extra de cebolla! - se estaba empezando a montar cola tras Dean y Sam intentó parecer profesional - ¿tomarás postre?  
\- Eso depende de ti guapetón – bromeó su hermano guiñándole un ojo  
\- Que estoy trabajando – gruñó bajito para que sólo le escuchara el mayor  
\- Una curiosidad, ¿han quitado el muñeco de la entrada para que entres a trabajar sin miedo?  
\- Su pedido señor – la incómoda mueca del menor hizo que su hermano se alejara de la barra con su bandeja y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción  
  
Dos horas más tarde Sam salía del restaurante con ropa de calle, Dean se reunió con él en el aparcamiento. Aunque quería aparentar enfado el chico no podía evitar demostrar lo contento que estaba con la visita de su hermano.   
  
\- ¿Cómo es que has venido a verme?  
\- Estábamos por la zona.  
\- ¿Y papá?   
\- Cazando al que me ha hecho esto – replicó el mayor orgulloso  
\- Cómo no, el va al trabajo fácil y a mi me deja el duro que es cuidar de ti – dijo el chico más delgado  
\- Ey, eso ha dolido hermanito – le dio un puñetazo en el hombro – te he echado de menos capullín.  
\- Imbécil – replicó el castaño alegremente.  
  
El piso de estudiantes estaba vacío cuando ellos entraron. Dean arrugó la nariz al ver el desorden del salón común. La habitación de Sam era la más pequeña de las tres pues era el único que no tenía que compartirla. Allí el desorden era de otro tipo. Montones de libros apilados, apuntes sobre la estantería, en el suelo, en la mesa… Sin embargo la habitación estaba limpia y no olía a huevos podridos como el resto de la casa.   
  
\- ¿Y la sal Sammy? Que ya no caces no significa que no tengas cuidado  
\- Deja de llamarme Sammy, no tengo doce años, tengo diecinueve – El mayor intentaba quitarse la chaqueta – deja que te ayude  
\- Tienes edad para follar pero sigues sin tener edad para beber – dijo señalando la lata de cerveza que usaba como lapicero  
\- Lo que tú digas. ¿Te quedarás esta noche?   
\- Me quedaré unos días – al ver el gesto preocupado del más joven se apresuró a decir – sólo si tú quieres.  
\- Sí que quiero Dean, tengo muchas cosas que decirte – lo dijo tan serio que el mayor palideció - ¿estás bien? Te has puesto blanco  
\- Estaré cansado, esta mañana estaba en una habitación de hospital  
\- ¿Ya te estás quejando? Has tardado poco ¿has traído pijama? – dijo buscando unos shorts y una camiseta desgastada en su armario  
\- ¿Dónde? ¿en el bolsillo? – preguntó el pecoso, era cierto, no llevaba ningún equipaje  
\- Ten, ponte esto – dijo dándole las prendas más cómodas que él solía usar para estudiar en su dormitorio – tenemos casi la misma talla  
\- Ay mi pequeño se está haciendo todo un hombrecito – exclamó burlonamente el pecoso intentando quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta – ¡joder!, si entró tiene que salir.  
\- A ver, déjame a mi – al principio le pareció divertido, desvestir a su hermano como el mismo Dean lo hizo con él hasta que cumplió los siete y decidió que ya era mayor para hacerlo solo. A pesar de la cantidad de basura que podía comer estaba más delgado que cuando se marchó.  
  
El herido se quedó rígido al sentir los dedos del menor tocarle suavemente mientras tiraba de la tela. “No, por favor” pensó al sentir que podría dejar que le vistiera y desvistiera a su antojo. Tenía la impresión de que el pequeño hacía demasiado complicado lo de pasar la prenda por su cabeza y sus brazos. El mayor se mordió los labios cuando el más joven empezó a desabotonarle el pantalón. Las manos de dedos largos y firmes del chico acariciaron sus glúteos innecesariamente al bajarlo, o eso deseó. “Siéntate en la cama” ordenó el mocoso. Dean fue incapaz de impedir que el chico le quitara las botas y tirara de los vaqueros hasta dejarle en calcetines y calzoncillos.  
  
\- Puedo ponerme eso yo solo – musitó escondiendo la mirada pues no quería que Sam notara lo que sentía al tenerle tan cerca, no notó la expresión de satisfacción del pequeño  
\- Primero te pones blanco, ahora rojo, voy a pensar que te gusta esto Dean – el castaño tragó saliva, los ojos verdes de su hermano se alzaron vulnerables y hambrientos – deja que te vista yo.  
  
Para sorpresa del más joven su hermano le dejó hacer y aprovechó para recrearse. Era difícil reconocer que con sus diecinueve recién cumplidos y medio campus de chicas (y algún chico) tratando de meterse en su cama el único al que metería en su habitación era su hermano. Sam temía que si algún día Dean sospechara las cosas que imaginaba desde que comenzó a cambiarle la voz dejaría de venir a verle cada vez que tuviera un caso a menos de un estado de distancia.  
  
¿Qué hermano lleva la cuenta de tus cicatrices? Dean Winchester nunca se planteaba esa pregunta como lo hacía Sam. El pequeño advirtió un par de cortes nuevos en un brazo y cinco verdugones en la espalda y en las piernas. Le puso el pantalón corto, y le dejó sus chanclas.   
  
\- Tengo pan de molde y…  
\- Por favor, no digas mantequilla de cacahuete – suplicó cómicamente el mayor  
\- Pues no lo digo   
  
Uno de los compañeros de habitación llegaba quitándose el chaleco de un supermercado, “Hey Sam”, Se quedó mirando al desconocido que llevaba lo que su amigo consideraba su pijama y una escayola.  
  
\- Luis, este es mi hermano Dean, Dean, este es Luis, el único compañero de piso decente que tengo.  
\- Sip, los demás son Boys en una discoteca pero a nosotros no nos quisieron por flacos – bromeó el chico de color - ¿Dean? Me alegro de conocerte por fin, aunque pensaba que eras una especie de superhéroe por cómo habla este enclenque de ti.  
\- ¿Le hablas de mí a tus compañeros de piso? – sonrió burlonamente al ver cómo el menor enrojecía de vergüenza  
\- Todo el tiempo, que si Dean diría esto o haría aquello, de verdad que se me cae un mito colega, no esperaba alguien más bajo que nosotros – se rió el tal Luis  
\- No soy bajo, deben echar fertilizante en la comida de este campus – se enfurruñó el pecoso  
\- Al menos en lo de infantil no mentías – la cara de ofendido del invitado era todo un poema – os dejo familia, tengo que ducharme para recoger a Delina.  
\- ¿Zack y los demás no han vuelto ya? – preguntó Sam  
\- ¿No te acuerdas? Vamos a las cuarenta y ocho horas de deporte universitario en Los Ángeles tío – Sam puso mala cara – tampoco vas a ir  
  
Era cierto que no le apetecía nada ir a esas jornadas, otro de sus compañeros de piso, Brady, se había empeñado en buscarle novia como fuera y últimamente estaba siendo insufrible. Ahora tenía una excusa, Dean estaba en casa, herido, Luis no necesitó que insistiera mucho, comprendía perfectamente que prefiriera quedarse.   
  
\- Tenemos tu piso cuarenta y ocho horas para nosotros solos – el mayor apartó una bolsa de ganchitos del sofá y se dejó caer pesadamente - ¿pedimos pizza?  
\- Si pido pizza no me alcanzará para el alquiler semanal…  
\- Pago yo, no estoy dispuesto a comerme tu desayuno de los campeones   
  
Sam se excusó mientras su hermano llamaba a la pizzería. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Estaba temblando, hacía meses que no había pasado tanto tiempo con Dean, ¿y si notaba lo nervioso que estaba? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de esa atracción que sentía por él y que casi no podía controlar? Estaba mal, Dean era su hermano mayor, y aunque no le apartara de su lado el sólo pensar en lo que la calenturienta imaginación de Sam podía estar tramando cuando lo supiera… No, definitivamente debía ocultarlo. Tenía que calmar la excitación con que le traicionaba su cuerpo como fuera.  
  
\- ¡Sammy, la pizza está aquí! – escuchó que se acercaba - ¿Qué haces en el baño tanto tiempo? ¿Meneártela?  
  
La puerta se abrió de improviso y Sam y Dean se miraron a los ojos, estupefactos, “Oh, sólo bromeaba” murmuró el mayor al ver que el más joven se estaba masturbando. Sin embargo no apartó la mirada.  
  
\- ¿Necesitas una mano con eso? – ofreció y Sam pálido no encontraba ningún rastro de burla en el tono de su hermano  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Lo cierto es que sí – el pecoso ya no bromeaba, se acercó despacio al menor – si quieres.  
\- Dean – jadeó el castaño  
\- OH, vaya – El mayor se dio la vuelta, había ido demasiado lejos, y la tremenda sorpresa del más joven le hizo comprender que había sido algo que jamás podría ignorar – Sam, lo siento, si quieres que me vaya…  
\- Dean, tendría que ser yo el que te echara una mano  
  
Como el mayor no respondía a su broma lo abrazó por la espalda, se sentía tan firme y tan bien cómo se había imaginado. Dean no se movió cuando sus largos dedos se colaron dentro del pantalón buscando sus genitales. “Sam” el menor lo mandó callar mientras manejaba con suavidad su pene.  
  
\- Papá va a matarme – gruñó excitado Dean  
\- Papá no tiene por qué saberlo – susurró Sam en su oído  
\- Eres mi hermano  
\- Me da igual  
\- Eres menor de edad  
\- Me da igual  
\- Sammy no voy a…  
\- No, tú no vas, yo voy.  
\- Pero…  
\- Te quiero.  
  
El pantalón y el calzoncillo del mayor estaba en el suelo y Dean no sabía cómo. La escayola se convertía en un lastre que hubiera deseado no llevar, para Sam no era impedimento de nada.   
  
\- Sammy, ¿desde cuando?  
\- No lo se, me da igual – gruñó quitándole la camiseta - ¿vas a dejar de hablar?  
\- Tú eres el charlatán  
\- Calla – la mirada del más joven se había vuelto oscura y ansiosa, la respiración de Dean se convirtió en un entrecortado jadeo al ver que el menor se había desvestido y estaba dispuesto a todo  
\- Sammy no voy a… - ni siquiera le salía la palabra – eres mi hermano pequeño, yo no podr…  
  
No pudo seguir hablando, los labios finos de su hermano atraparon los suyos haciendo que todas sus dudas perecieran ahogadas entre aliento y aliento. Sam sujetaba su rostro entre ambas manos y él apenas podía corresponder enroscando el brazo libre en la estrecha cintura.   
  
\- Quieres esto tanto como yo – acusó Sam victorioso alejándose unos pocos centímetros de su boca – no quieres que pare.  
\- Está mal Samm… - le volvió a callar con un beso en cada intento de queja – no deb… pero no… Sammy esper… Sam por fav…  
  
No le quedó más remedio que enredar los dedos en el fino cabello y apartarle, los ojos hambrientos del pequeño le traspasaron, heridos, confusos y enamorados. Ir más allá era una locura, un disparate, algún día Sam reaccionaría y le echaría de su lado. Y Dean sabía que perder a su hermano era lo único que jamás podría superar, pero también sabía que no podía rechazarlo.  
  
\- Vas a ir al infierno Sammy – pidió por última vez  
\- Tú no crees en el infierno Dean – replicó el menor sabiendo que había ganado – además por ti lo haría, iría al infierno.  
\- No si puedo evitarlo – esta vez fue el mayor quien besó los labios del castaño como si pudiera darle su alma a sorbos.  
  
La pizza se había quedado helada en el comedor, en el dormitorio de Sam, sin embargo, la temperatura hacía que el pequeño espejo y cada superficie vitrificada se empañara mientras el castaño sujetaba a su hermano bajo sus piernas, sobre la cama, forcejeando en un juego de control que tenía ganado de antemano.  
  
\- Fóllame Dean – pidió rozando con su trasero el pene del pecoso  
\- No, eso no – y esta vez sería inflexible  
\- Entonces deja que te la chupe, anda  
\- Vale – susurró  
  
El pecoso se quedó tumbado sobre las sábanas, boca arriba, mirando los desconchones que la humedad había provocado en el techo mientras sentía las manos del más joven, su boca. Intentó no pensar, sólo sentir, dejarse hacer. Instintivamente trataba de acariciarle, olvidando la escayola, el dolor por los golpes que le habían tenido la noche entera en observación.   
  
\- Papá va a matarme – pensó en voz alta  
\- Si vuelves a mencionar a papá te muerdo – regañó el pequeño marcando sus dientes en un muslo   
  
Para no volver a fastidiarla se metió el puño sano en la boca. Pensó que era una gran idea porque la cantidad de locuras que acudían a su cabeza no era para que salieran de su boca. Gimió derrotado al comprender que haría cualquier cosa para repetir eso, o para ofrecérselo a Sam.   
  
\- Sammy, Sam, voy a correrme si sigues, para, deja que… que me corro Sam, apártate, Sam… Sam por favor… - el orgasmo fue fulgurante  
\- Argh, que asco – bromeó el castaño dejando salir un hilo de semen de su boca – podías haber avisado, casi me ahogas.  
\- Lo siento – se incorporó a medias el mayor   
\- No tienes porqué sentirlo, ha estado muy bien  
\- Pero tú no has terminado, puedo chupártela…  
\- No, has dicho que no me follarías pero ¿qué opinas que sea yo?  
\- No soy gay Sammy  
\- No, eres imbécil – el chico se alejó molesto  
\- Sam – llamó el mayor – está bien, quiero que lo hagas.   
\- ¿Seguro? – parecía tan emocionado con la idea que Dean asintió – tendremos que buscar una postura cómoda para tu brazo  
\- No he hecho esto antes Sam  
\- Yo tampoco   
  
Se volvieron a besar y el pequeño se sorprendía de lo increíblemente suave que podía ser el mayor, descubriendo una ternura que no sospechaba que el chico criado con un una pistola en una mano y un machete en la otra pudiera conservar.  
  
Primero probaron de lado, sobre el brazo sano del mayor, no podía negar que Dean lo intentaba, no quejarse, no protestar, pero era demasiado incómodo y hasta él empezaba a desistir. Después el mayor se tumbó boca abajo y Sam se tumbó encima desalentado besándole el cogote.  
  
\- Cuando eras pequeño te gustaba tumbarte encima de mi, papá decía que parecías el gatito de los dibujos animados que se dormía sobre el enorme bulldog.  
\- He dicho que no me hables de papá – ordenó mordisqueando una oreja  
\- Pues tenía razón, eres como el puñetero gatito  
\- ¿Qué más hacía el gato?  
\- Arañaba la espalda del perro para ablandarlo y dormirse encima – suspiró al sentir los dedos de su hermano pellizcando y masajeando sus hombros – más o menos así.  
\- ¿Y también hacía esto? – preguntó el más joven volviendo a excitarse y besando y mordiendo la piel desde la nuca hasta la base de la columna  
\- Hum, no se, puede – el peso del chico se desplazaba hasta sus piernas y su boca llegó a su trasero – Sammy  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Has dicho mi nombre, y no es Sammy, es Sam – le dio una sonora palmada en el culo – dilo  
\- Sammy – se rió el mayor provocándole y recibiendo otra palmada – vale, vale, Sam  
\- Así me gusta – musitó separando sus glúteos y lamiendo en un lugar que Dean no pensaba que podía ser tan placentero – y a ti también te gusta, deja de ronronear que me desconcentras.  
  
Dean hundió la cabeza en la almohada dejando que el otro siguiera con la húmeda caricia. Dejó de plantearse que estuviera bien o estuviera mal, ya lo pensaría más tarde ahora sólo quería sentir. La lengua, los dientes y de pronto un dedo… Eso fue molesto y se quejó. Consiguió otro dedo, escocía, se volvió hacia el menor que se mordía los finos labios concentrado y no tuvo valor para detenerlo, ¿Qué importa un poco de dolor? Podía aguantar.  
  
Sam le echó algo frío y resbaladizo “Espera ¿qué?” el tubo de lubricante le dejó boquiabierto, más aún cuando notó que ya eran tres los largos dedos del menor dentro de él y empezaba a ser placentero. Esta vez el castaño no protestó por el ronroneo.   
  
\- Voy a hacerlo Dean  
  
Un suspiro fue su adelante. Puso el reproductor de CDs, había estado escuchando “Crush”, los últimos acordes de “Just Older” daban paso a “Mistery Train”   
  
\- ¿Bon Jovy, en serio?  
\- No protestes que me desconcentras – gruñó el menor mientras se ponía un preservativo   
\- Pero ¿tiene que ser Bon Jovy? – dejó de protestar al sentirle dentro por completo – despacio tigre.  
\- ¿Así? – dijo moviéndose con una lentitud desesperante  
\- Sammy, no me jodas – gruñó mordiendo la almohada  
\- Lo siento Dean – murmuró moviéndose con más intensidad – no puedo hacerte caso esta vez.  
\- No, no me hagas caso – jadeó el mayor acostumbrándose al ritmo y descubriendo que le gustaba demasiado   
  
Sam no sabía cómo hacer que el pecoso sintiera lo que él sentía, quería trasmitirle el calor, la pasión, hasta el último latido de su corazón bombeando descontrolado en su pecho. Entraba, salía, volvía a entrar y no era suficiente porque el gemido, los jadeos, los suspiros no alcanzaban lo que sentía, y por eso trataba de darle más, más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo.   
  
Fue el “Sam” mordido en la almohada lo que le hizo llegar al final, la mano crispada en la sábana, el cuerpo que se alzaba a su encuentro. En la radio la voz de Jon Bon Jovy cantaba tontamente “You and me. We're invincible together. We can be also tragical, whatever” y Sam se derramó dentro de Dean, sobre Dean, con Dean.  
  
Esa fue la primera jodida vez de muchas jodidas veces. No siempre fue tan sencillo. Muchas veces uno, el otro, ambos, decidían que no podían seguir así, que estaba mal. Se apartaban el uno del otro, en ocasiones por propia voluntad.   
  
Siempre volvían, siempre acababan rindiéndose a la evidencia de que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, que estaban mejor juntos, que podían soportar cualquier cosa juntos (incluso las apestosas canciones de Bon Jovy). Y si estaban juntos, aunque todo fuera mal, el pecoso tarareaba sonriendo el estribillo de “Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars”.  
  
_______________________Fin


	9. Our Fucking Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 10x23 ¿no? (si es que no, mejor no sigues leyendo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este shot, aparte de ser una "Fucking Story" forma parte del reto "Parejas arriesgadas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers" en fanfiction.net

**OUR FUCKING MESS**

Una parte de Dean Winchester le gritaba que la había jodido de nuevo, que esta vez no podría arreglar el desastre que había organizado. Ya no se trataba de liberar a Lucifer o de desatar a los monstruos más terribles del Purgatorio en la Tierra. Ni siquiera se trataba de haber puesto su grano de arena en la destrucción del cielo. Se había cargado a la muerte y si eso no era bastante cagada también había liberado a la oscuridad.Y sin embargo ahí estaba, comiéndose una hamburguesa en la única cafetería de un pueblecito perdido de Missouri llamado Cainsville.

Sam se terminó su ensalada césar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de las señales de los golpes que había intercambiado unas horas antes en un restaurante mexicano abandonado. Dean sabía que su rostro era el vivo reflejo de su hermano, otra enorme sonrisa de satisfacción terminándose el bocadillo que le sabía a pura gloria. Cuando has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida con la persona a la que amas, y que te ama con esa misma intensidad, no necesitas hablar.Terminaron su almuerzo y volvieron a la iglesia que distaba del lugar apenas cincuenta metros.

Cainsville no llegaba a los trescientos habitantes pero tenia iglesia (dos para ser exactos), colegios y oficina postal, incluso tenía un taller/armería cosa que hizo mucha gracia al mayor de los Winchester, “no tienen un médico pero sí una armería, viva América”.

Sam volvió a la carga con lo de encontrar a Castiel y saber si se encontraba bien y a regañadientes el mayor marcó el número del ángel (¿se le podía seguir llamando ángel?, a veces tenía sus dudas, tantas como cuando usaba la palabra humano para referirse a sí mismo), tampoco contestó esta vez.

\- Ya nos encontrará cuando nos necesite, siempre lo hace – musitó guardando el móvil en el bolsillo y sacando la placa falsa del FBI – veamos que ha ocurrido aquí.

\- Puede estar en problemas Dean – por eso elegiría siempre a su hermano por encima de todo, siempre tenía en cuenta a los demás.

\- O puede que siga enfadado conmigo - El mayor se encogió de hombros y aconsejó burlón - deberías llamarlo tú, últimamente estáis muy unidos.

\- Cuando terminemos este trabajo lo buscaremos – decidió Sam riñéndole por su despreocupación – sigue siendo Cas, y sigue siendo uno de los nuestros.

\- Lo que tú digas – le siguió hasta la puerta de la Iglesia – Sammy me pones a cien cuando tomas el mando.

\- Ya cállate.

Porque así funcionaban ellos, si la fastidiaban a lo grande echaban a rodar de nuevo con cosas pequeñas hasta que encontraban en ellas la fuerza para enfrentar todo lo demás. No es que un polstergeitz secuestrando almas en una Iglesia presbiteriana fuera algo pequeño, al menos no para la aterrada localidad en la que estaban, pero para los Winchester este era un caso que podían resolver rápidamente y sin víctimas inocentes y así lo hicieron. También es cierto que se llevaron unos cuantos golpes y que tuvieron que huir quemando rueda cuando el sheriff del condado se presentó para detenerlos por quemar y hacer estallar la iglesia que investigaban.

Dean detuvo el Impala en una arboleda, desde la que, escondidos, vieron pasar la media docena de coches policiales que les perseguían. Sam se quitó la chaqueta del traje, la camisa, un hematoma rodeaba el corte superficial que un trozo de vidriera había dibujado en su hombro.

\- Ha sido un trabajo fácil – El más joven presionó un poco la herida para comprobar que ya ni sangraba – no necesito puntos

\- Déjame ver – Dean apretó con más fuerza obteniendo una queja contenida de su hermano – ni siquiera dejará marca, eso es bueno

\- ¿Y tú? Te lanzó con fuerza contra el altar

\- No tengo nada roto, volvamos a casa.

Se miraron sin decir nada, porque ellos no necesitaban nada más que una ojeada para comunicarse. Todo un discurso de comprensión, amor, perdón y decisión encerrado en cinco segundos de silenciosa mirada. La habían jodido, Dean la había jodido y Sam también la había jodido. Ambos la habían jodido.

\- Estamos jodidos – se rió el mayor aún escuchando el la distancia las sirenas de la policía que los buscaba.

\- Podríamos estar peor – los ojos del castaño eran oscuros, un verde oliva brillante bajo la mata de pelo que cae sobre ellos, también eran risueños y prometedores

\- Podemos estar mejor – susurró el mayor, cientos de promesas contenidas en tres palabras.

No necesitaban hablar, porque ellos no necesitan un discurso cuando están unidos. Se escabulleron hacia una zona más oculta, lejos de la carretera, del mundo, internándose en la espesa arboleda. La oscuridad casi total, no así el silencio. Un búho ululaba en algún sitio sobre sus cabezas y no muy lejos otro respondía. Ladridos de perros, algún camión que pasaba por la carretera. Dean se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló parsimoniosamente mientras Sam extendía una manta en el suelo y desdoblaba la otra improvisando una cama entre las raíces de los árboles. Dormirían ahí mismo y por la mañana volverían al búnker para comenzar de nuevo a buscar la forma de arreglar este desastre. Porque eso hacían los Winchester, siempre luchando por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas.

\- Tengo un par de chocolatinas en la bolsa – dijo Dean acomodando la chaqueta como si fuera una almohada para Sam – y debe de quedar alguna cerveza en la nevera, aunque estará caliente

\- Delicioso – se rió Sam

\- ¿Estás bien? De verdad – La preocupación del mayor se filtró entre sus palabras observando con intensidad a su hermano

\- Sorprendentemente mejor que en mucho tiempo – y sorprendentemente decía la verdad

\- Yo… - el mayor se atoró en el cúmulo de emociones que se desbordaban a medias entre la gratitud y la vergüenza.

\- De nada

\- No me has salvado idiota, solo has causado un jodido desastre.

\- Es nuestro jodido desastre, y sí que te he salvado, estás vivo, estás bien

\- Y has liberado a la oscuridad – le señaló con el dedo, ¿quería hacerse el listillo? a ver qué contestaba ahora el niñato

\- Técnicamente ha sido Cas – la risa bailoteaba en la mirada cambiante del menor convirtiéndose en una carcajada ante el gesto de asombro de Dean

\- Es bueno tener a quién colgarle el muerto – gruñó el pecoso tumbándose

\- Gracias por no matarme – Dean se revolvió como un escorpión, y Sam, tumbándose a su lado le puso una mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón – gracias por no haberte ido a ese planeta deshabitado.

\- Bien, yo…

\- Durmamos un poco – el más alto envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo – y estate quieto.

\- Sammy, esto es incómodo, se me clava un raíz en la cadera

\- Calla y duerme.

El frío apretaba y el mayor se pegó a su compañero cediéndole casi toda la manta. Sam le besó en el cuello y sin dejar de abrazarlo metió una mano en su pantalón acariciando su pene por encima del calzoncillo. Dean echó una pierna sobre las del menor facilitando la caricia y ronroneando como un gato satisfecho. Ya no pensaba que era un sitio incómodo para dormir. Los besos del menor se convirtieron en suaves mordiscos que apenas marcaban la piel de sus hombros mientras se volvía más osado atrapando su miembro ya libre de la tela y el pantalón.

\- Sam, por favor, lo necesito – jadeó el pecoso retorciéndose sin querer

\- No tenemos lubricante, confórmate

\- Sammy…

\- No insistas, duele demasiado a pelo

\- No me importa

\- A mi sí

Dean intentó mostrarse indignado sin conseguirlo, cuando Sam tenía razón, pues tenía razón. Jadeó con más fuerza al sentir cómo la enorme mano del pequeño le masajeaba sin piedad.

\- Por favor Sam, por favor – lloriqueó sin vergüenza – quiero…

\- He dicho que no – replicó inflexible el más joven – no voy a follarte sin lubricante.

\- ¿Y una mamadita? ¿eh? ¿un sesenta y nueve? – fue como una inspiración – a eso no me vas a decir que no ¿verdad?

\- Vaaaale, pero tú encima

La ropa de ambos acabó liada y confundida entre las sábanas. Un rayo de luna se coló entre las ramas para dar de lleno sobre ambos cuerpos desnudos. Dean empezó a besar y chupar el pene del menor mientras sentía cómo éste acariciaba y masajeaba sus genitales y su trasero, lamiendo y mordisqueando justo entre ambos.

El pecoso comenzó a tragar lanzando descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo bajo él, y se estremeció cuando uno de los dedos de Sam se introdujo en su culo al mismo tiempo que lamía su pene en toda su largura. Se quedaron a oscuras otra vez y Dean gimió cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero.

El mayor estaba a punto de correrse, se quedó inmóvil, conteniéndose a duras penas y Sam lo notó excitándose aún más y torturándolo expertamente hasta que lo derrotó bebiéndose su orgasmo y dejándose ir inevitablemente en la boca del otro.

Lentamente Dean volvió a tumbarse a su lado cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta y abrazándolo junto a su pecho. A un par de kilómetros, por la carretera, aún se escuchaba las sirenas de la policía, o quizás de los bomberos, no lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirles dormir hasta la salida del sol.

**FIN**


	10. Fucking Viagra, dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 11x11, Wincest, what else?
> 
> De esas veces que Dean no se puede estar quietecito y mete la po... digo... la pata. O porqué Sam adora que su hermano pueda ser tan idiota.

* * *

**FUCKING VIAGRA, DUDE**

 

\- ¡SAMMY!

El grito le despierta y le hace correr desesperado, pistola en mano a la habitación de Dean.

\- ¡Dean! - grita abriendo de una patada y entrando dispuesto a cargarse lo que sea

\- Necesito ayuda - Sam baja el arma confuso - Sam, no se baja

\- ¿Qué? - parpadea sorprendido cuando nota el rubor ¿avergonzado? del mayor, que se extiende por todo su rostro mientras balbucea esquivando su mirada

\- tenía curiosidad, leí las contraindicaciones y pensé que un par de ellas no sería peligroso... las cogí en la residencia...

\- ¿Qué? - repite a medias enfadado porque son las tres de la mañana y por fin estaba consiguiendo quedarse dormido, a medias divertido porque... pues porque es divertido ¿se puede ser más idiota?

\- Sammy, no se baja - lloriquea mirándole con ojillos de cachorro apaleado

Quien conoce a los Winchester saben que el arma más mortífera de Sam es poner ojos de extrema emocionalidad, o sea, los del gato que se comió el canario. todo el mundo cae bajo el hechizo de: "pobrecito, mírale, si mirando así cómo vas a negarle nada". Eso es sólo porque no han visto a Dean usar ese arma con su hermano, es un maestro consumado, de hecho Sam aprendió de él (dándole su propio toque personal)

\- A ver, déjame ver

Ahí está, toda la gloriosa hombría de Dean tiesa y brillante. Sam sonríe, carraspea intentando mantener la compostura pero sus labios, sus ojos van por libre. Las carcajadas le sacuden sin control mientras Dean pone su más genuina cara de orgullo herido, pero es que no puede parar. Musita "lo siento" "ya me controlo, pero..." pero sigue riendo dando palmadas y mirándole de reojo mientras las lágrimas de hilaridad le empañan la visión. Lo que es peor porque en su mente está grabado el espectáculo de la erección de Dean perfectamente enmarcada entre sus piernas desnudas.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Eres único tío!

\- Tío, vas a tener que llevarme al hospital

\- Estás hablando en serio

\- Estoy hablando muy en serio - pues sí, está hablando en serio - he leido las contraindicaciones, si estás más de cuatro horas empalmado puede cangrenarse

\- Dean, eso es muy serio - Sam se deja caer a su lado, pone su mano helada entre las piernas - ¿y cuánto tiempo?

\- Dos horas, tío, no consigo que se baje

\- joder

\- sip, jodida viagra tío

\- Eres idiota ¿por qué te la has tomado? ¿en qué estabas pensando?

\- yo... tú... bueno... ya sabes.

Sam sacude la cabeza, dos horas no es el máximo, quizás pueda ayudarle a "bajarla". Con lo bien que estaba durmiendo hoy, no había descansado así desde antes de que Dean tuviera la marca, cuando aún compartían habitación.

\- Voy a echarte una mano, y si no funciona te llevaré al hospital

\- Sí, si, lo que sea

Lo de echar una mano es literal, y Dean se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos recostándose en la cama sofocando los quejidos. Sam se inclina sobre él y sigue acariciándole, sonríe lascivo, posesivo, Dean siempre se deja en sus manos, siempre se abandona a él, Sam siempre se sorprende de que Dean aún sea capaz de confiar en él después de todo. Le besa en la frente y sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y febriles. Dean le devuelve el beso, pero no en la frente.

Jadea en su boca, y Sam sigue torturando expertamente su pene que no pierde ni un poquito de rigidez, quizás debería hacer algo más drástico. Deja de tocarle y se sube encima, todo en él es poder, exigencia. No necesita decir a Dean lo que pretende y Dean capta la idea, traga saliva y le ayuda a despojarse del pijama. Oh, por favor, está tan duro también, que parecen que han tenido los dos una fiesta de pastillas.

\- Necesitas un poco de algo...

\- Puedo aguantar - gruñe Sam ansioso

\- No es necesario - Dean se estira hacia la mesita de noche y saca un bote de lubricante nuevecito - es lo menos que puedo hacer

\- No voy a preguntar - frunce el ceño mientras el pecoso se retuerce bajo él acariciando su culo hasta encontrar el agujero estrecho y apretado - ¿quieres que cambiemos de postura?

\- Has preguntado... sí, déjame hacer esto bien

Se tumba boca abajo, levantando el trasero mientras siente el trabajo concienzudo, suave, insistente. Sonríe, vaya, echaba de menos esto, la cama de Dean, su cuerpo, su necesidad, aunque sea sólo haya sido por una estupidez.

\- Voy

El primer intento es aún molesto y aunque no quiere parar y jura que aguantará el dolor, Dean prefiere insistir primero con la boca, después con los dedos, con más lubricante, mientras no le queda otra que abrazar la almohada y disimular los gemidos de placer. El segundo intento, es el bueno, muy bueno en opinión de Sam. ¿Cómo se han tirado meses sin hacerlo?

\- ¡Joder! ¡Dean!

\- ¿Te hago daño?

\- ¡Oh! ¡joder! ¡oh! ¡por favor! - muerde las sábanas y le agarra las piernas - ¡sigue capullo!

Y sigue, vaya  que si sigue...

Sam cree que va a explotar, que va a convertirse en una llamarada de deseo reventándolo todo y Dean siente todo eso, y más, y le penetra sin piedad, sin miedo, y no se trata de su problemilla, que va, si pudiera hablar o incluso pensar en este momento, ahora no hay nada que le importe más que la persona que gime sudorosa entre sus piernas. No hay nada más, ni monstruos, ni ángeles, ni demonios, ni cielo, ni infierno, ni purgatorio. En el jodido universo entero no hay nada más que Sam gimiendo, Sam mascullando su nombre entre las sábanas, Sam, Sam, Sam y Sam.

Y Dean se corre de una forma tan brutal que hasta se marea y todo le da vueltas. Sam también ha tenido un orgasmo y por eso no dice nada al sentir el cuerpo cálido y conocido caer sobre él, arropándole como una manta, ah, esto es lo que le gusta tanto a Dean "la parte mejor que el sexo, si realmente hay algo mejor que el sexo"

Cinco minutos después ninguno se ha movido aún, están demasiado bien, demasiado a gusto, ¿para qué van a moverse?

\- Sam

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que ya no me tienes que llevar al hospital

\- Bien

Suspiran al unísono y Dean le besa en la nuca sin ninguna intención inmediata de dejar de aplastarle con su peso.

\- Dean

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tàpate el culo que te vas a resfriar

\------ ** _y ya está._**


	11. The fucking dead guy robe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito de Angs y un poquito de porno para compensar. Wincest, what else?  
> Lo de siempre, los Winchester no son míos, si no no tendrían tiempo para eso de salvar personas y cazar monstruos...

**The fucking dead guy robe**

 

Entraron al búnker en silencio. Sam miraba de reojo a su hermano convencido de que le había mentido, de que había muerto y de que el mayor había vuelto a hacer algo realmente estúpido para traerle de vuelta.

 

  * No voy a juzgarte Dean, sólo quiero saber la verdad – musitó a la biblioteca vacía



 

Pero no iba a saber la verdad hasta que se enfrentaron a Amara y esta derrotó a Lucifer como si sólo fuera un chiquillo de tres años. Después de pasar una noche entera en vela, charlando, devanándose la cabeza, buscando una solución.

 

  * Dímelo Dean – y no hacía falta especificar más
  * Estabas vivo, en shock, yo no hice nada para traerte de vuelta
  * Pero hiciste algo – cuando su hermano menor le miraba de esa forma Dean Winchester sabía que no tenía otra opción que decirle la verdad aunque ello le retorciera las tripas
  * Sam… - cuando su hermano mayor ponía esa expresión en su rostro, Sam Winchester sabía que tendría lo que quería y que no le iba a gustar – intenté cambiarme por ti
  * Habíamos decidido que no volveríamos a hacer tratos Dean, no podemos ser tan egoístas – exacto, ya no había vuelta atrás
  * No lo intenté sólo por mí, Sam, eres nuestra única esperanza para derrotar a Amara… - esto no era lo que Sam esperaba
  * La derrotaremos juntos – balbució comprendiendo lo que el mayor aún no había confesado
  * En cualquier caso yo solo no puedo… Sammy – el castaño pensó que si volvía a decir que era el eslabón débil, el peso muerto del equipo, le daría un puñetazo, pero Dean le conocía, lo suficiente como para leer en el brillo de sus ojos – Lucifer lanzó su ataque y yo… deseaba verlo fallar, deseaba que ella me mirara y cuando se fue… fue como despertar con resaca después de la mejor borrachera de mi vida. No puedo resistirme a ella Sam. Ella podría haber acabado con Lucifer, con Castiel, contigo y si me lo hubiera pedido la habría besado sobre vuestros cadáveres.
  * No pienses que eso es cierto, porque no lo es Dean
  * No tengo voluntad, Sam, la conexión que tenga conmigo, el vínculo, me anula por completo. Si Lucifer no me hubiese mantenido inmóvil yo… me habría enfrentado a él para protegerla – confesó Dean avergonzado – por eso lo hice, yo no puedo hacer nada contra ella y eres el único en quien puedo confiar. Tuve que hablar con Billie…
  * Solo puedes hablar con una parca… entiendo – Sam controló su temperamento cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?
  * Pastillas
  * ¡¡¡Estás loco??? Podrías estar muerto
  * Era seguro, recordaba lo que el doctor Roberts me dio cuando hice el trato por tu alma y…
  * ¡Venga ya! ¡Podías estar muerto!
  * Era un riesgo que tenía que correr
  * No
  * Sam, yo tenía que intentarlo
  * ¿Quieres pensar por un momento en lo que…? ¿y si hubiera llegado al hospital y tú estuvieras muerto? ¿A cuántos mató ese tipo? ¿Crees que se habría detenido con el ayudante o la doctora? – Dean le miraba como si no comprendiera, y el castaño murmuró con el corazón roto – no podías soportar el verme muerto e ibas a obligarme a mí a verte muerto a ti. ¿En qué mundo es eso mejor?
  * En cualquier mundo que merezca la pena – murmuró Dean



 

No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo, ninguno iba a convencer al otro y con el cansancio acumulado, continuar con la pelea les haría hacer o decir algo peor. Se fueron a dormir. O a intentarlo al menos.

 

Después de dar unas cuentas vueltas en la cama el castaño, en calzones y camiseta, fue por un libro a la biblioteca. Se sentó en un sillón y se puso a leer “Cómo adiestrar una cría de wyvern”

 

  * ¿Estudiando “cómo entrenar a tu dragón”? – levantó la cabeza, no le sorprendía para nada que su hermano tampoco pudiera dormir – una lectura amena…
  * Es aburrido como un ladrillo, esa es la idea – repasó la vestimenta de su hermano, llevaba la jodida bata del tío muerto anudada a la cintura – odio esa bata, ¿no te compré una?
  * Ah, sí, la de microfibra lila con puntillas en el cuello y las mangas, eso no es una bata tío, es un albornoz – se rió su hermano – y como tú no tienes lo dejé en tu cuarto.



 

Sam se levantó y se acercó invadiendo el espacio personal del mayor sin ninguna vergüenza. Dean sonrió ladinamente, el más joven había caído en su trampa de cabeza.

 

  * Le puedo quitar las puntillas si es eso lo que te molesta de la otra – murmuró inclinando la cabeza hasta casi rozar nariz con nariz. Sabía que Dean lo estaba provocando, pero ese era un juego de dos participantes – no soporto verte con esta bata, quítatela
  * No llevo nada debajo – advirtió Dean risueño



 

Sam sabía que Dean le estaba provocando descaradamente para hacerle olvidar su confesión, Dean confiaba en que Sam le aceptara de nuevo a pesar de ser un completo imbécil sin remedio.

 

  * Mejor nada que esa jodida bata encima – sonrió Sam
  * Me puedo resfriar – replicó Dean con esa sonrisa ladeada que hacía que a su hermano le temblaran las rodillas de anticipación
  * Yo te calentaré – respondió el más joven con la boca seca y el corazón a cien



 

Dean se deshizo el nudo de la bata y, como había anunciado, era la única ropa que llevaba encima. Sam se acercó aún más, cogiendo el rostro del mayor entre sus manos dudando un instante para acariciar su cuello, sus hombros y echar de paso el basto tejido hacia atrás aprisionándole los brazos.

 

Los ojos verdes y brillantes le contemplaban admirados y absortos como si no hubiera nada más interesante que ver en este mundo que un desastre tembloroso y enamorado, incapaz de decidir si quitarle la asquerosa bata o comérselo a besos mientras estaba atrapado entre sus brazos.

 

  * Lo primero es lo primero – gruñó el castaño abrazando el cuerpo indefenso totalmente expuesto a él.



 

Dean cerró los ojos sintiendo los finos labios del menor en su cuello, un brazo alrededor de su cintura inmovilizándole con la bata de que Sam no paraba de quejarse, la otra mano en su trasero, como un cepo de acero, jadeó levemente cuando el cepo cedió masajeando sus glúteos.

 

  * ¿sigues teniendo frío? – preguntó el jodido gigante al notar su erección
  * Calienta pollas – gruñó ruborizado
  * Eso es que no



 

Le hizo retroceder hasta la mesa-mapa, sentándolo en el frío cristal y poniéndose ambas piernas sobre los hombros. Dean le miraba, labios apretados, ojos inmensos y entregados, y sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada empezó a lamerle el pene.

 

No quería interrumpirle, ni distraerle, sólo ver la oscura cabeza trabajar en su miembro mientras todas las sensaciones del mundo acudían a él. Sí, era egoísta, sí, jamás podría renunciar a esto.

 

  * Samm… - se le escapó en un lloriqueo que fue respondido por la risa del más joven torturándolo con más placer aún



 

Se encontró empujando sin darse cuenta dentro de la boca del castaño, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y Sam no hacía nada para detenerle, al contrario, seguía sosteniéndole y chupando con ganas, profundamente, como si fuera capaz de tragarle entero.

 

  * Si sigues me corro, Sammy – suplicó – me voy a correr



 

El jodido gigante lo tomó como una orden, chupando con fruición, haciéndole vibrar tan intensamente que la súplica se convirtió en realidad en cuestión de segundos. Ni aun así se detuvo. Convertido en un pelele lloroso y sin fuerzas, Dean contempló asombrado como el castaño le liberaba sin el más mínimo rastro de su derrota entre los labios.

 

  * No hemos terminado Dean – susurró en su oído mientras lo incorporaba para acabar de quitarle la bata – ahora me toca a mi



 

Sam a veces era incapaz de comprender cómo Dean podía entregarse de esa manera a alguien, a él, sobre todo a él. El mayor se dejó caer sobre su pecho, sin fuerzas, confiado, permitiendo que usara el cinturón de la jodida bata para sujetar sus manos, sin ninguna queja.

 

Lo tumbó sobre una de las mesas de madera entre los tomos que habían estado consultando esa tarde y por un segundo estuvo tentado de fotografiarle así para no olvidar esa vista. Era una idiotez porque esa era una vista que no se le podría apartar nunca de la retina. Se arrodilló e  le introdujo un dedo en el ano para comprobar si necesitarían lubricante.

 

  * Estás tan abierto que casi podría…
  * Lubricante Sam – gruñó Dean



 

Evidentemente Sam estaba preparado, y le daba igual que el mayor considerara que era un jodido pervertido dispuesto a joderle a la menor ocasión (en el sentido literal de joder, por supuesto), o no le daba igual, o sí…

 

  * Te quiero – murmuró irreflexivamente para cortar el flujo de culpabilidad salida de no sabía dónde
  * Ya, ya… lubricante – era el “yo también” del pecoso maniatado y dispuesto



 

Dean se encogió como reflejo a la frialdad viscosa que los dedos largos y fuertes del castaño esparcían dentro de él. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo relajando el esfínter para que Sam lo preparara a conciencia. “Jodido concienzudo” pensó cuando se sintió abierto y excitado como antes de correrse, “pequeño pervertido salido” gimió mentalmente al excitarse aún más con el recuerdo de sus labios.

 

  * ¿Vas a joderme de una vez o qué? – suplicó a su manera
  * Cierra el pico o me cortarás el rollo – replicó el “jodido niñato”, y claro, tuvo que cerrar el pico incluso cuando lo sintió introducirse en él, lento, duro, profundo - ¿No te gusta?
  * Oh, ¡joder! – gimió Dean retorciéndose de placer sobre la dura tabla como si le fuera la vida en ello.



 

Era lo que el menor necesitaba para saber que tenía vía libre para llegar al fondo, y salir, y entrar y seguir y comprender lo que ya sabía, lo eternos, lo únicos que eran esos instantes hasta darlo todo y obtenerlo todo de la persona que amas.

 

  * ¿Tirarás esa bata apestosa? – jadeó feliz tumbado sobre el cuerpo más pequeño
  * No – replicó el mayor feliz – te aguantas, me gusta la jodida bata.




	12. That’s my fucking shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam envía a Dean a ducharse y Dean amenaza con usar su champú, a ver ¿Qué puede pasar?

**“That’s my fucking shampoo”**  
  
  
El agua caliente caía sobre su cabeza mientras Dean Winchester dejaba que relajara los músculos agarrotados tras varias cacerías consecutivas. Estaba bien trabajar, le hacía sentir vivo, útil, aunque iba a tener que darle un buen lavado al coche. Maldita sea, o los monstruos volvían a estar desquiciados o eran los únicos cazadores trabajando en todo el país. Con lo que le apetecía ir a tomarse algo y relajarse un poco.   
  
Este Sammy no tenía término medio, o se tiraban semanas sin cazar o de repente, en dos semanas llevaban una familia de Ghouls, una sirena, varios espectros, un rugarú… Al menos no tenían que soportar a los estirados ingleses y sus métodos pijos.   
  
Al pensar en los británicos, la tensión se volvió a acumular en su espalda, apoyó la cabeza en los azulejos dando más presión al agua que ahora golpeaba sobre sus omoplatos. Casi matan a Sam, lo que le hizo esa inglesita… El fanatismo de esa mujer cuando le amenazó, y Mary trabajaba con ellos ¿cómo podía trabajar con ellos?  
  
Cogió el bote de champú, y se vertió una buena cantidad en el pelo, frotó con energía, como si en lugar de limpiar la suciedad exterior, lo que en realidad quisiera fuera borrar todas las decepciones de los últimos tiempos.   
  
\- ¡Tío! ¡Se echa un poco! ¡Un poco! – escuchar la quejica voz de Sammy y sonreír fue todo uno  
\- No es mi culpa que esta cosa no haga espuma  
\- Dean, ese bote cuesta veinte dólares, es de marca – Sam se desnudaba junto a la mampara y el mayor se distrajo olvidando la ingeniosa réplica que tenía preparada – hay espuma en esa cabeza como para lavar todas las pelucas de la corte de Versalles, hazme sitio, anda  
\- Hay más pelo en tu cabeza que en toda la corte esa que has dicho – ese condenado mocoso sabía cómo cortocircuitar sus neuronas cuando se lo proponía.  
Sin mediar palabra las enormes manazas de Sam restregaron su cabeza sin compasión. No es que Dean quisiera compasión precisamente, pero el chico no se detuvo ahí, una vez le quitó parte del champú para usarlo él mismo se dedicó a enjabonarle también el cuerpo.  
\- Sam, que fui yo quien te enseñó a lavarse – gruñó cuando dejó de enjabonarle la espalda y comenzó con el pecho   
\- Cállate – dijo entrecortadamente el más alto, completamente empapado y con una erección que rivalizaba con la del mayor  
\- Vaya Sammy, parece que esto te gusta demasiado  
\- Como que a ti no – murmuró el mocoso empujándole hasta que la pared no le permitió retroceder más – dime que no te gusta  
\- Viciosillo  
  
No pudo decir nada más. Sam no le iba a dejar, mejor dicho, la boca de Sam no le iba a dejar. Sus labios tenían todos los argumentos del mundo para distraerle, y no precisamente con palabras. Dean cerró la boca bajo el dedo índice del castaño mientras éste se arrodillaba frente a él en la superficie lacada de la ducha.  
  
El beso tortuoso y apasionado se prolongó por su ingle hasta los testículos. Jadeando, el pecoso apoyó la cabeza en el alicatado y cerró los ojos. Las manos del más joven aprisionaban sus caderas conteniendo el movimiento reflejo de ir a su encuentro.  
  
No pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en el cabello largo y mojado. Los ojos gris-azulados, turbios, le miraron desde abajo con una pasión que Dean sólo fue capaz de volcar en otra mirada toda la suya.  
Sam le cogió de las muñecas sujetándoselas tras la cintura y continuó con su concienzuda tarea. Era demasiado, demasiado para mantenerse vertical, demasiado para no intentar corresponder, demasiado para seguir en silencio mientras le hacía sentir tan vivo que podría colapsar de placer.  
  
\- Samm… - gimió – Sam  
  
Otra vez el dichoso dedo mandándole callar  
  
\- Sam, Sam, Sam… ¡Augh! ¡Sam! – protestó al entrar en su trasero sin previo aviso ese mismo dedo  
\- He dicho que te calles la boca, o paro  
  
El condenado mocoso le tenía dominado. ¿qué iba a hacer? Pues callarse la boca, morderse los labios mientras su pene se endurecía bajo las atenciones del castaño y su culo se relajaba preparándose para el segundo tiempo del partido.  
  
Sam estaba siendo muy meticuloso, hasta en el sentido literal de la palabra. Dean ya no recordaba nada, ni suciedad, ni monstruos, ni decepciones, sólo quería esto, que no parara. Volvió a cerrar los ojos rindiéndose por completo a la caricia, sin liberar sus manos del agarre poderoso del castaño, sin evitar la intrusión que ya no se limitaba a un dedo, conteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas que querían embestir en la boca de su amante.  
  
No pudo contenerse más y Sam se lo bebió entero hasta que sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina, incapaces de sostenerle.  
  
\- No ha estado mal ¿verdad? – presumió el más joven manteniéndolo de pie con la fuerza de sus brazos, Dean asintió y negó suspirando, incapaz de responder – pues ahora yo  
\- Dame un poco de tiempo…  
\- No, ahora estás tan relajado que no necesitas nada más – replicó Sam pegándolo a su pecho y demostrándole empíricamente que tenía razón - ¿lo notas?  
\- Sam… si  
  
Sam tampoco necesitaba mucha más preparación, la esquina de la ducha hizo de apoyo para el pecoso mientras sentía una vez más los dedos largos y fuertes acariciar su interior con un poco de aceite corporal. Un par de minutos después no eran los dedos los que entraban y salían y volvían a entrar desenfrenados, unidos a un cuerpo enorme y jadeante que abarcaba todo su universo.  
  
\- Ya – murmuró satisfecho Sam contra la piel de su cuello – ya está  
  
  
_______________________ **Lo que ha dicho Sam**


End file.
